


Adopting Adora

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Angella is best mom, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Adora (She-Ra), Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Angella and Micah pursue adoption after failing to get pregnant.  After battling to adopt their new child.  Angella realizes her new daughter needs a lot more than what she originally thought.Re-write to Autistic and Adopted.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. The first step

Life is good for the brighten family. Years of hard work, two poor Yale students surviving off scholarships, waiting tables, and fixing cars paid off in the form of two high paying careers, a beautiful house in a great community, a beautiful daughter and now the hopes of adding another baby into their lives was hopefully soon on the horizon. Angella and Micah were trying—trying really hard for a new baby. Pills, vitamins, special workouts, tracking ovulation, and more extravagant methods in the bedroom have led them to become more and more defeated when every other week another test would come back as negative for pregnancy. It was heartbreaking….. especially for Angella. The birth of their firstborn came so quickly and easily in the beginning stages of their marriage they felt that having one or two more children after her would be just as easy, but now with Glimmer turning six, time felt like it was slipping. They weren’t an old couple by any means, but they were older than other parents. Angella having Glimmer in her early twenties while still finishing her mentorship to being a plastic surgeon, she still had her worries. If they didn’t have another baby soon, they would miss their window for having a perfectly healthy baby. 

Now the two sat in a cold Obstetrician office to hear the final words from a doctor to tell them what the next step for them can be.

The female doctor arrived and asked them “Mr. and Mrs. Brighten, how are you two feeling today?” sitting down in the chair across from them. Both greeted her and assured they were feeling okay. She flips through her notes and informed them. “We received all the test results back and I want to inform you what may be the next steps in your plans”

Both nodded. Nervously Angella reached for Micah’s hand for comfort. In her own research, she theorized the worst possible outcome. The fear that she is unable to conceive terrified her as a woman. To have her money, her status, and lifestyle, it would be the cruelest thing God could do to her to have her be unable to care for another child. She turned to Micah with a worried look in her eyes as he gripped her hand firmly and gave her an assuring look. 

Now with their eyes focused on the doctor, she gave them the disheartening news. 

“After reviewing both results, it shows that you, Angella, are unable to conceive…….” She said sadly. Angella’s face fell. Her heart sank at the news. After all the vitamins, yoga, blood tests, uncomfortable gynecologists visits, she was barren!? Unable to have children at the age of thirty?

Turning to Micah with tears in her eyes, her husband suggested “Do we have options for a surrogate?” he questioned. Though an innocent suggestion, it felt like salt in an opened wound for Angella. Her world was just shattered, and Micah flippantly offered for another woman to carry their child?

The Doctor across from them shook her head “Micah your test results that your sperm count is too low for surrogate options. If you two have blood-related siblings to share DNA with, then…. Possibly” she offered with a shrug. 

Angella winced in discomfort on that idea. Micah had his adventurous lesbian sister sleeping around with every girl in the county, and Angella was an only child with only her parents as different living relatives. 

Judging by the look of discomfort and sadness on the couple’s faces, it was clear that was not a realistic option. The doctor softly replied with “I’m sorry, but further progress will not do you two any good. This has been a five-year-long struggle and I’d hate to see you two spend another five years on this pursuit”

Angella let her head fall on Micah’s shoulder as she fought back tears. He asked the doctor. “What are our options now?”

She answered even softer than before “Have you two considered to adopt?”

\--

On the drive home the two sat in sadness and silence. Micah drove and in the corner of his eye kept glancing over to Angella. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she bravely tried to remain calm after hearing the bad news. It was a terrible feeling. Despite keeping it a secret from anyone else, it still had a tint of shame to it. Facing all their friends who had multiple children, having Glimmer be an only child. Glimmer was very vocal about her displeasure of being an only child. Asking her mother why she doesn’t have a little brother or sister was hearting for Angella. 

He asked his wife “You think if I keep taking those pills it will possibly help my sperm count?”

She shook her head “There’s no point in that my love…..” she sighed “I’m unable to conceive….”

He patted her shoulder “We can still try” he turned his attention back to the road and said “We made Glimmer, I’m sure we can make Micah Jr.” he smiled. Glancing over to Angella he saw that his comment was ill-timed as she starting to softly sob into a tissue. Once they got into their driveway, he tried to pull her into an embrace, but she rejected it and got out of the car in a huff. Slamming the passenger side door, she went up to the front stairway. Micah gulped as he stuttered out “I—I’m going to get Glimmer from George and Lance, I—I’ll see you in a little bit”

He left and she stormed off to her room to weep. 

Micah never felt more guilty in his life. He knew Angella too well and knew she was going to beat herself up over this. Blame herself and become depressed. It broke his heart. 

The second he got into George and Lance’s driveway he saw them sitting on their porch waiting to greet him. His little Glimmer already had her backpack and she rushed to the car “Daddy!” she cried as she ran to hug him. He returned the embrace and lighter her up “Hey baby girl! How was your day?” he asked. She giggled and pointed “Look at Bow!” peering over he saw the little guy with a plastic bow and arrow playset.

Bow ran offer triumphantly and declared “I’m gonna be an archer!”

Micah raised a brow “Really buddy? That’s cool. But didn’t you want to be spiderman last week?”

George walked over and replied, “He lost interest, and he ripped his suit….” Looking down at his son her shyly smiled at him. 

Micah chuckled and got Glimmer into the car. He thanked George and Lance and then left. He didn’t want to tell them the bad news yet. As his friends, they were rooting for him and Angella to have another child. Judging by his slightly saddened face, they could tell without asking that the news wasn’t what they wanted. 

They made a quick stop before heading home. Micah bought Angella a large bouquet with a note saying, “To the best wife and mother in the world” and bought Glimmer a candy. 

Upon coming home, Angella was still locked away in the bedroom crying. Micah lied to Glimmer and told her that mommy had a tummy ache and she’ll tuck her in for bedtime later. 

Entering the bedroom, he presented to her the gift “Angie?” he called to her. He sat next to her on the bed as she laid under the covers. Her makeup now smudged as she sniffled “You—you didn’t have to do all this Micah” 

He gently caressed her face and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes “Angie I wanted to” he replied. 

She tried to hold back her sob as she whimpered “I don’t deserve you” she sat up. Wiping her face. He embraced her. “Angie….”

She looked at him and asked “Adoption? Is that something you’re okay with?”

\--

**5-months later**

\--

It was time to see their potential daughter at the foster home. Only a ten-mile drive into the most unpleasant part of town. Horde Grove. The slum littered with garbage, graffiti, and abandoned old brick factory mills that were decaying in the cityscape. It was a strange turn from where they were from. Not too far away were gated communities and the States' best shopping outlet and tourist destinations. Regardless of the less than ideal location, this was where the social worker said the best foster mother in the State lived and cared for multiple children in an old bed and breakfast she acquired. The woman took in teens, small children, handicapped children, and all troubled adolescence. Sue Weaver must be an absolute saint! Her portfolio is one hell of an indication of it. She was a former schoolteacher, a member of the peace corps. And even in her later years, she turned her family's 10-bedroom bed and breakfast into a safe place for children in need of the entire Etheria County. 

Both assuming they were heading into a storybook-like atmosphere was slowly brought down into reality as one turns down the street showed the row of beat down houses and convenience stores with bars on the windows. It was a clear indication they shouldn’t have driven the BMW in this area, as dirty looks from onlookers in the neighborhood showed they were not welcomed. 

Pulling into the driveway was just as lackluster. The former B&B looked tired and worn down. The yard was littered with outdoor toys, a half-dismantled camping tent, and a bike tire. Walking upstairs to the door they noticed the cracks in the concrete stairs and the sounds of yelling. They were greeted by a teenage boy with acne and a green-dyed mohawk. 

“Sup,” he said.

Micah and Angella looked at each other with confusion as Micah returned with “Sup, we’re here to meet Sue Weaver. Is she available?”

The teen questioned, “You guys here for Adora?”

Angella answered “Yes we are”

His eyes widened as he commented, “Wow, you sound like your from Harry Potter” he chuckled and opened the door fully. Angella tried to show humor in his comment and declared “I get that a lot” before entering they saw the living room looking disheveled. More toys, empty sippy cups of juice, and blankets around the room. Angella noted the smell of cigarette smoke and the bitter odor of dirty clothes. Frowning, Angella looked over to Micah to see his discomfort. Their expectations were shattered by this revelation that the foster home looked so unkept. 

The teenager yelled up the stairs “Sue! The people for Adora are here!”

A raspy deep female voice yelled back “Bring them to the dining room! Adora is waiting for them!”

The boy escorted them down a narrow hallway to the dining room. The most well-kept room is to be seen. A large wooden table and buffet table to the corner adjacent to an antique breakfast hutch. Sitting at the table were two little girls. One child with mismatch colored eyes, tan skin, freckles, and thick wild brown hair. The other was hopefully their soon to be a daughter. A beautiful little blonde girl with bright blue eyes. The little girl met eyes with Angella’s. The two stared at each other for a moment as Adora rocked slightly back and forth in her chair and said “Your pretty” to Angella. Angella smiled back and sat next to her “You pretty too, Adora” she said softly. The ice was broken and Angella felt more relaxed. She sat next to Adora and got a better look at the child. Six-years old, tall for her age, skinny, missing one of her baby teeth in the front of her mouth and was absolutely precious. Adora had her right hand clasped to her friend’s hand as her friend spoke “I’m Carlotta! I’m Adora’s best friend!” Adora turned to her and back to Angella and nodded in agreement. Micah sat next to Carlotta and noticed how poorly dressed the other girl was compared to Adora. While Adora had a clean white shirt on with red lining on the sleeves, the other child had a more faded red shirt on with a rip on the color and a whole in the right sleeve. 

For Micah, his heart ached more for the Hispanic girl; as clearly Adora was dressed in better clothes for the meeting, while it was evident to him as a family attorney that these children were clearly neglected in some ways. 

He looked over to Angella, who was in absolute awe with Adora, as the little blonde began to ramble on about herself. “I like to draw—I—I—like ponies, and I, And I, And I, l—like reading,” she turned to Carlotta as her friend chimed in “She’s the best reader” she turned back to Angella with a proud smile “Y-yeah! I’m the best reader!” she beamed, starting to rock more nervously. The precious little sweetheart was a little shy. Angella smiled at her and Carlotta. Finding it so sweet that her little friend was here to support Adora during this. It felt ask if Carlotta was helping to sell the idea that Adora was perfect for adoption. Judging by her voice, Angella could tell Adora had a slight speech impediment. A slight stutter and lisp. Something common with children who have delayed development. Something she noted was not disclosed in Adora’s adoption profile. She was a sweet child, but it didn’t take Angella or Micah too long to figure out something was a little off with Adora. 

Before more could be said the presence of another adult entered the room. Sue Weaver. A tall olive-skinned woman with long dry black hair, an aged face with a visible scar over the right side of her lip. Her slender tall frame and unsettling gaze made it clear this woman who was deemed a saint by the adoption agency was a little less than to be desired. Micah felt a chill of uncomfortable familiarity as she entered the room. Without greeting anyone else she snapped in Spanish to the other child.

“Catra! ¡Te dice que no los molestaras!” she barked. The tan child fearfully jumped up and ran out of the room as she entered it. Another angry shout came from Sue as she turned to see the child standing at the end of the hall “Quédate fuera, pequeño monstruo”

Angella in Micah looked at her with disbelief. Unknowing to Sue Micah spoke Spanish fluently and referring to a child as a _little monster_ was not the most inviting thing to say.

Sue gained her composure and welcomed them “Mr. and Mrs. Brighten! Thank you so much for waiting for me, I’m sure Adora kept you company” turning her gaze to Adora the child turned her body to face Sue and give her a response “Yes Sue I’m telling them that I’m a really good girl”

Sue smiled and sat across from them. Her smile was unsettling as she praised Adora “Excellent my child, you know what happens to good, and cute children, right?”

Adora turned to Angella, and in a disturbing and almost fear-inducing creed recited “Good and cute children get adopted”

A chill ran through Angella’s spine at that remark. It felt so disturbingly familiar to her own childhood. Angella was a child who spent most of her adolescence at boarding schools ran by abusive nuns and would come home to abusive parents. Micah’s childhood was no walk in the park either. He and his sister were raised by a single mother who boarded on homelessness their entire lives until they went into the group homes to suffer more abuse. Seeing Adora’s condition made it clear, this child was not in the best environment. No matter what it takes, how much money, and however long this will be, they will adopt this little girl. 

The meeting continued and was unsettling from beginning to end. As they left Adora ran over to embrace Angella. Happy to have met her. 

Angella couldn’t deny the embrace and hugged the child back. The sweet little girl looked up at her and asked “Did you like me? Do you want to keep me?”

Another strange declaration.

Before Angella could respond appropriately to that question. Sue declared “Adora! We talked about this. It will take time,” she then glared at Angella and commented “We can’t be sure that they aren’t like, _the rest_ ”

With that. The meeting was over. Micah talked a little with the teenage boys while Angella followed Adora outside to see Carlotta and the other children her age. It was heartbreaking, all the children looked dirty and thin.

Leaving them all made the Brighten’s uneasy. On the drive home, Micah commented “One of the teenagers tried to sell me weed”

Angella turned to him and remark “Are you serious?”

He nodded “Yeah, then he offered me Vicodin”

Angella leaned back in her seat and groaned “Those poor children. Living in that dirty house”

He offered “I really got a bad vibe from that Sue lady, what about you?”

Angella agreed “She was not as pleasant as the social worker said”

Micha scoffed “Our social worker forgot our meeting and didn’t call us until today to tell us to go meet Sue alone. I doubt any other foster home is any better in the State.

Angella became lost in thought over what Sue said: “We can’t be sure that they aren’t like, _the rest_ ” what on earth can that mean? Has Adora and those other children been up for adoption before and things not fall through? It was so disturbingly ominous that say something like that in front of a child. A sweet and precious child that deserves a good home. Her mind went back to Adora and a smile came over her face. 

Micah questioned “Angie?”

Angella smiled as she answered “She hugged me. She was so happy to meet us, she really had a special glow to her”

Micah smiled too “She really is a special girl, isn’t she?”

Angella agreed “Yes, she really is”

They looked at each other and at the same moment agreed “We need to adopt her”


	2. Adopting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella gets to know Adora more while Sue grows bitter and jealous.

The routine of a foster child was not as glamourous as the routine of a child with parents. Adora shares a twin bed with her best friend Catra. Lonnie shares a bed with another girl, and the teenagers have their bedroom and their beds. So do the boys. In a house of four elementary school children and five high school-aged children, time was scarce in the home. They woke early every morning. It was the job of the teenagers to wake up the smaller kids so Sue can sleep in. The teens resent Sue deeply, so they take their frustration out on the younger kids. 

The oldest teen girl opens the door to the younger girls' room violently and shouts “Get up turds!” before slamming the door closed. All four girls jump in fear as they leave their beds. They know not to upset the teens. If Sue wakes up they are in big trouble. The four assemble to the bathroom. All to take turns going potty. No modesty in this house. One girl pees, while another one jumps in the shower real quick to wash up. The cycle goes perfectly as Adora and Catra double up in the bath to wash their face, body, and hair before jumping out to grab their towels and run back to the bedroom to get changed. They can hear the thumping of other movements in the house. The house was once a bed and breakfast owned by Sue Weaver’s family. The six-bedroom, four-bathroom home had lost much of its equity and luster over the years. A crashing economy killed the areas tourist attractions as many shops and attractions closed up. Leaving a row of vacant homes and business in its wake. 

To the girls, this was the only thing they knew. The neighborhood wasn’t pretty, but it was what they had. Just like this home and the routines they lived every day, it was all they had. After dressing and combing their hair they went downstairs for breakfast. Depending on which teenagers turn was breakfast duty, it was either eggs, granola bars, or cereal. 

Today there were no groceries, so it was dry cereal. Cereals in a bowl with a spoon full of sugar and no milk. As Sue calls this time the end of the month special. For the kids, this meant school lunch is the best meal they will have today because dinner won't be anything special. If they are lucky it will be peanut butter sandwiches or pasta tonight. 

They all leave for the bus stop and by luck, no one bothers Sue. Or so they thought. One of the bigger boys tells Catra to go upstairs to Sue’s room before leaving. When she comes back from upstairs she is crying. She walks over to Adora for comfort and cries “I got hit! I got a Pow-Pow because I didn’t go to bed on time last night!” she sobbed into Adora’s shoulder. The little blonde comforted her as best as she could. It made her sad. If her friends cry, she feels like crying too. No one else feels sad when Catra gets pow-pows (the euphemism Sue coined for her ritualistic abuse for the smaller children). Catra receives the most abuse. Sometimes for no reason. It’s almost as if Catra is hated by Sue. It’s strange, no one knows how she got Catra in the first place. All that is known about Catra is that Sue had her since she was a baby and knew her mother. Other than that, everyone else came from broken homes or dead parents. Adora’s family died in a car accident. Lonnie was taken from her mother by child services, Kyle’s mom was ruled unfit to parent by a court, Rogelio’s parents were dead, and the others were all taken from broken homes. In their broken world with beatings, little food, tattered clothes, and timed showers, they all had nothing without Sue. She was a heaven and hell all in one and they all had to think of that on their way to the bus stop.

This is not the same for Glimmer. A child born into a fairy-tale American home. Two working parents had time to love and care for her. She was woken up every morning softly by her father. She could walk to the bathroom with no worry and take a hot shower as long as she pleased. She had so many clothes to choose from as her mother made sure to keep her in style and everything she owned was clean, new, and fresh. Her pantry of snacks was lined with all her favorites. Her mother placed a breakfast down in front of her. Glimmer’s favorite. Blueberry pancakes, an apple slice, and a cup of milk. 

Her mother and father enjoyed her. Loved her. They sat with her for breakfast and talked with her about their day. Glimmer adored her parents. Her daddy was a lawyer, and her mommy was a doctor. They were good people that helped others and they were good parents. She was driven to school every day by her father and her lunch was made for her every day by mom with love. Her life was good and according to her parents, she might get a little sister soon. Not a baby, but a sister a year younger than her. All things looked well.

Micah left for work after dropping off Glimmer and Angella was off to her work. The ER Doctor was leaving her happy home to go to Etheria County Hospital. She respected her work, despite it being hard and stressful, as a young doctor, she has seen death, disease, the mentally ill, and some of the worst patients known to mankind. None could compare to the resentment her staff had for her. Playfully and also prejudicially proclaiming _The British are Coming_ when entering the workplace. Though, they didn’t know she knew that. Angella was a strict and intense doctor, with no regards for nonsense, cliques, or games at work. With sick and hurt people, there was no room for error, and the lack of daisy nurses and receptionists loathed her for her lack of friendliness—minus, Jillian Michaels, and Hanna Johnson. They were the only two nurses that weren’t fearful of her nor did they disrespect her. But that could all just be because they were the mothers to Glimmer’s best friends. 

Despite getting ready for a long day she kept her head up high. Regardless of everyone else, she knew her job was important and if these nurses couldn’t get that, well, then they were of no matter to her. It must be tough to patriated, and that why she couldn’t help but admire Sue Weaver, despite the unsettling first meeting, she must have her stress and structures that lead her through her day as Angella does. Imagine being a selfless caring and giving woman to children day in and day out. To give up her old career for one of the humblest of the kind. Sue must feel blessed for what she is doing. Protecting and raising those innocent souls.

Sue did not share this sentiment. In her mind, she felt cursed and trapped. Her day starts around 10 am, as she slumps out of bed to her private bathroom. To start her morning she goes to her mini-fridge and takes her vodka and orange juice mix and pours it into a tumbler glass for coffee and goes downstairs. She feels like a servant to these ungrateful bastards. Always the villain to them, she started her day by cleaning up the bathrooms of dirty clothes, started some laundry, did the dishes, and started to pick up the house. Most days she would leave for the kids, but today she needed to do some extra cleaning work. The teens have been slacking, the checks for the little bastards are late from the state and there is barely any food. The last thing she wants to deal with is a social work visit. Each child is worth $600 a month to care for. Each child check goes to utilities and bills for the home. Since Sue does not work, all her reliance on keeping her life afloat is bastard children and donations. Losing one means losing money and teenagers come and go so quickly that Sue needs smaller children to stay as long as possible to make ends meet. This will all come crashing down if Adora goes. Not only will she hear the endless crying from her “Friends” but she will also need to find other solutions to make ends meet. Angella’s desire for adopting Adora will through her whole life off balance soon. 

She resented Angella just from the first meeting. She knew Angella would not back down from adopting Adora, and Adora was too stupid to realize she was going to be uprooted. Adora was a strange and simple child. She was well behaved and played well with other children. Her routines would be completely thrown off in the Doctor’s lifestyle. Adora is no child that would fit in at a Country Club daycare, she runs, jumps plays in the mud, and talks to her stuffed animals. A smile tugged at Sue’s lips at the idea of it all. Adora being miserable with Angella and begging to come back _home_. It would certainly devastate the pompous Brit. 

Only time will tell when that day comes. The day she waves goodbye to Adora forever. One day all these kids will be gone, all the ungrateful pains in the asses, every last one of them. Except for Catra, she will stay with her. Hopefully long enough to help run the foster home into her older age, so Sue won't need to fret much when she gets too old. Catra owes her. The little monster has been a thorn in her side since the day she was born. The angry memory of her beloved having a baby infuriated her. At the high of Sue’s life, she was a teacher at a private school and running an Inn on the side along with her beautiful life partner. Then the economy crashed, the school shut down after allegations, and her partner informed her of an affair that left her pregnant. Her love died in childbirth and left her with the burden of a child. An absent father and worthless other family members made her the only option for this child. It worked out well, the news story and the flood of donations and kind words made Sue believe fostering was easy, so instead of claiming bankruptcy on the Inn she converted into an Inn into a foster home, in agony she realized children and social services were a nightmare. In her darkest moment when the Vodka ran out and the cigarettes were out, she would take it out on Catra, the damn child that started all this. If it wasn’t for her, she would still have her Cy’ra. 

When the children start to come home from school that is when she is even drunker. Feeling sick, hair a mess, and smelling like smoke and the musk of Vodka leaving through the pores. Snack time and homework time begins right after school. To another anger filling action. The idiot rooky social worker Octavia decides to call ten-minutes before arriving that Angella was coming over and wanted to bring Adora out for dinner. Great, just what she needed. To look like crap in front of the prim little Gucci sunglass-wearing tart. Oh—no, _Dr. Brighton!_ She must remember her title. _Dr. Good for nothing shill to the corrupt medical system Brighton._

It wasn’t long until Angella arrived. In Dior purse, high fashion clothes. As if she just wanted to scream to the world that she was better than everyone. It didn’t help that the pretentious pain drove up in a Black BMW. Of course, why wouldn’t a doctor have such an overly expensive car?

It made her livid to see how happy Adora was to leave with her. 

In Adora’s little head this was amazing. This tall and pretty lady wants to be her new mommy—and—wants to take her out to dinner. She dashed up to her room with Catra to find an outfit. Something cute, like her Kingdom Hall clothes. They’re best clothes were only worn on Sundays to Kingdom Hall. All children were practicing Jehovah's Witnesses. Sue was, so they lead to a life with no Birthdays, Christmas, or other holidays. For Adora right now, this was the closest she ever felt to a holiday. 

She rushed downstairs in jean overalls with a red shirt underneath. Sue smirked as she looked at Angella; who was judging Adora’s poor wardrobe. It was doubtful that Angella would set foot in some fancy restaurant with Adora dressed like— _that_. 

Instead, Angella was just more delighted to be around Adora. Driving her off in the BMW. Octavia followed them out. Spoke with her for a few more minutes and they were off. One less mouth to feed wasn’t so bad for tonight Sue thought. It annoyed her that Octavia just granted Angella permission to take Adora like that, approval or not, it made her angry, this usually is the domino effect. One child leaves, then another, then another. Sue was not looking forward to the upcoming months if Adora’s adoption goes through. 

Adora was excited. She was safely bucked in the back seat of Angella’s car. Adora’s eyes shifted around as she sat in the back. This car was clean and smelled nice. No crumbs, stains, and weird pee smell. Her seat was comfy, and the car door had buttons. She asked, “Angella, what do all these buttons do?”

Angella looked at the rearview mirror and smiled “That is the button for the seat warmer, love”

Adora looked surprised “Car seats can get warm?”

“Yes, they can”

Adora pressed the button and commented “My bottom is warm”

Angella chuckled at that. Such simple things brought this girl delight. 

At the restaurant, she gave Adora a kids menu for her to color. It came to Angella’s realization of how odd Adora was. She didn’t know how to act in a restaurant. She nervously fidgeted. She didn’t know what any food was outside of her foster home and school lunches. To be simple she ordered Adora. Chicken tenders and French fries. Adora was mesmerized when the plate came. She asked Angella “I can eat this all by myself?” 

Angella cautiously nodded “Yes, dear. Is that okay?”

Adora nodded happily “I like food—I’m really hungry” she started to eat. Angella noted her lack of utensil usage. Adora commented with her mouth full “T—this morning w-we only had cereal, and, and, we had no milk—so, so, we ate it with no milk and at school, we only had a little bit of food”

She ate as if she hadn’t had a decent meal in days. Angella asked her if Adora was still hungry, to which she nodded her head. Angella ordered her another plate. To shocked her at how much Adora was able to eat. Then it occurred to her that living in a home with so many children must have meant her meals were limited. It crushed her. Despite eating two plates of chicken tenders, Adora still had dessert. She excitedly told Angella that she had only had ice cream once before. That also crushed her. With every word it made her want Adora more. 

Adora tried to sell herself a little more to Angella. This time without anyone around it was clear Adora’s stutter was more severe. Angella mentally noted how she would get her a speech therapist and tutor for that. She also realized Adora’s eye contact wasn’t so great, but that might be due to Sue’s parental methods. 

Adora said “I—I’m—I’m, I’m a good girl. I eat food. I eat food I don’t like, I do what I’m told. I—I, know how to d-do dishes and, and, I can clean, I can c-clean, lots of stuff” This seemed like an odd thing for Adora to mention. 

The night went fine. Adora looked relaxed in the back seat of the car. When they arrived back at the foster home. Angella let Adora out. Hugged her and walked her to the front door, only to receive a glare from Sue. Angella felt a sense of unease take over and Adora willingly rushed to Sue’s arms. “I had a good day and I was a good girl!” Adora proclaimed. A fake smile came over Sue as she motioned for Adora to go inside. Sue crossed her arms and looked over to Angella, who was walking up to her to speak.

“We need to discuss the final steps in the paperwork for Adora. This process will take the longest. So, it would be best to start it sooner than later” Angella offered.

Sue exhaled and shifted from one side of her body to place a hand on her hip “You're so determined, aren’t you?”

Angella crossed her arms. Not fearing this woman “Why shouldn’t I? I can give Adora a good and loving home. Doesn’t she deserve that? Don’t all these children do?”

Sue scoffed a little and let out a small and sinister laugh. 

Angella looked nervous and clutched her purse.

Sue shook her head “Oh, I know your type. The American Dream mothers. You think adopting will be such a magical experience. But you should know it’s not. To bring someone who isn’t flesh and blood into your home will not be as easy as you imagine”

Angella asked, “What gives you the right to say that to me?”

Sue scoffed again “The fact that I know women like you, you like the attention, you want to look humble and good. I doubt you haven’t realized Adora is a more special case than some of my other children. She’s a little delayed, speech impediment, hearing is poor, she’s going to be evaluated for additional ailments when she goes to the doctors next month, but I think you know what I’m getting at, right? If this little girl needs more help in her school life and social one, how badly would that ruin your image? I doubt having a child with a stutter running around the Country Club looks good for you”

Offended by Sue’s accusation she defended herself “Adora, in my care, will have everything she needs, she’ll the best of the best for all her needs, and I will love her no matter what. You don’t know me, how could you have such little faith in parents who want to adopt?

Sue glared at her and opened the door to the front of the house-wide and said one last cruel comment “Before you uproot Adora, you should consider what is best for her…. And your family. She’s not something you can return if she doesn’t meet your expectations, dolling her up won't ever change the fact she is not your own” 

With that, she left an offended Angella on the porch. 

She couldn’t believe what had just happened. Sue Weaver accused her of adopting out of vanity instead of love, and ruthlessly picked apart Angella’s character without knowing her. It was downright evil and no one witnessed it. How can she say such things? Do adopt fall through so often with her that she feels every parent wanting to adopt is bad?

Sue made it a point once she got into the house to single out Adora. She heard Adora tell Catra and Lonnie about how she ate chicken tenders and ice cream. Both girls remarked on her for being lucky. Sue took this moment to snarl “Bragging about your night, I see” She scolded her for being selfish and eating better food than everyone else that night. Guilting her by accusing her of retelling her night with Angella, was bragging and terrible. She watched as Adora tearfully pleaded she was a good girl and didn’t mean to brag. 

Catra held Adora’s hand in an attempt to comfort her. In her overly stimulated start, Adora retracted her hand away from Catra and started to hit herself on the top of the head. “I wasn’t bad! I wasn’t trying to be bad” she cried to Sue. Leaving all the kids to awkwardly watch Adora pathetic meltdown. Something they were all familiar to. If Adora ever got upset, she would cry and hit herself. It was the weirdest way to handle being disciplined or scolded. She only did it at home since Sue seemed to be the only one to trigger this reaction out of her. As she cried and hit her head, Catra and Lonnie tried to stop her. Sue snapped at them “Leave her!”

Both jumped back and waited for Adora’s meltdown to escalate as she threw herself to the floor and sobbed. One of the teens snicked in the back and commented “She’s sperging out again” another one taunted “She’s the only kid here that kicks her own ass” as they laughed and went upstairs Adora simmered down. Looking up at Sue with tearful eyes and apologizing. Sue just nodded and told her to get ready for bed. 

All the children had different triggers. Adora was the easiest, all she had to do was tell her she’s a bad girl and that puts Adora into tears. Catra doesn’t care about being called names. She’s running out of insults and hurtful words for Catra, instead, she beats her. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were just as easy to discipline. They feared the basement, so she would just send them down there for a timeout. That used to work on Catra until her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to kick the furnace with her barefoot and burned herself. Sending her to the hospital and leaving Sue to have a miserable meeting with child services. 

Upstairs Adora asked Catra “Are you made I ate dinner with someone else?”

Catra shook her head “No, it’s okay. That lady is going to be your new mom. She looks nice”

Adora smiled “She is. She talks fancy, and she smells good”

Adora didn’t know anything else about Angella. All she knows is what she has seen. All she’s seen is a pretty, nice lady who wants to be her mom. 

The Adoption process is not a quick one. Days turn into weeks and months. Social workers, therapy, and guidance counselors, and doctor's appointments were lined up for Adora. But, Sue dragged her feet on everything. Rescheduling appointments and refusing to sign off on certain documents put Angella in limbo. The social workers were also just as bad. They had such low energy when it came to getting kids adopted. Thankfully for Adora, Angella was not one to back down. She and Micah were stubborn. They visited, brought gifts, and got clearance to take her all the time to go out. It became a weekly routine. Every Wednesday she’s gone with Micah and Angella. Sometimes a social worker was there at dinner and sometimes it was Glimmer. Either way, it was always someone. Adora would come home happy to tell Catra. 

Both girls were still unaware that once Adora left, the chances of her coming over again were slim to none. Not because Angella would them seeing each other, but Sue will put a stop to it. She does with every foster child. 

A year had almost passed. September was upon them and Adora was starting a new school year. Getting taller, she lost another baby tooth, and her stutter was not getting worse. It was taking forever for the adoption to finalize. Glimmer was growing impatient over getting _her sister_. It was so sweet to hear Glimmer refer to her like that. She played with Adora a few times and liked her. Adora seemed to be more of the follower and let Glimmer control the playdates. Angella was relieved to see that Glimmer could tell that Adora had a speech impediment and did not draw attention to it. 

When the day finally came it was on a Sunday. Adora’s last Sunday at Kingdom Hall. Angella attended. It was a different change of pace for an Episcopalian. As a Christian, she did have friends of different faiths. Sue was not too happy to see her here. Talking with other Kingdom Hall members, laughing, and catching their interests. She hated it. She caught a look at herself in the mirror in the coffee hour room and she wanted to die at what she saw. An old, aged Portuguese woman with dry long black hair, sunken in green eyes, and distinctive frown marks. To add insult to injuring she saw Angella in the distance. The gorgeous hazel-eyed, brunette, dressed in designer clothes, and looking ageless. It drove her insane to known Angella was five years younger than her and was a doctor, homeowner, and wife. It made her think her life was less important. For that she hated her. Everything about her. 

Adora just stupidly looked at her with love. She hated the sight of it. Adora in her best clothes. A red cardigan, a white undershirt, and a black skirt with little black ballet slippers. She looked at Angella like she was some sort of _Angelic Being_ come to her rescue. As Adora clung to Angella’s arm. Catra clung to her. This was the only day in the week where Sue acted motherly. Being sweet and affectionate to the children. The kids were not stupid and knew this and the younger children used this time to get hug, kisses, and talk to Sue in public without fear of punishment. The teens didn’t go to Kingdom Hall, she only made the kids go. The teens all had weekend jobs or house chores, and when she took out the children to Kingdom Hall it was an excuse for free breakfast. 

After a few minutes before Kingdom Hall was over the little ones went outside to play for one final playtime. They didn’t think this would be the last moment they would see each other, so they played house outside in the backyard of the Hall. The night before they watched a movie about two people getting married and Kyle wanted to pretend to be the officiant. Even though he didn’t know what they were called, he just said “I wanna be the person who marries people” to which Catra and Adora volunteered to get married. For Adora, this didn’t seem like anything special. It was just like the time they played police officers or ninjas. Catra, it felt different. She liked the pretend idea of marrying Adora, she was her best friend and prettiest friend. The two held hands each other’s hands and looked at each other. Kyle tried to remember all the words with some help from Lonnie. 

Sue caught sight of this and smiled. In this small moment, it was precious, both little girls holding hands, both in little cardigans and skirts. Smiling and giggling. That happiness is so rare and precious. In this rare moment, she just observed her foster children in silence. Away from anyone else. She took her phone and began to record them. The sweet ender moment of a bunch of seven-year old’s flubbing and fumbling their words as they played pretend. 

Kyle stammered “You—and—you gotta, gotta…..”

Lonnie dramatically facepalmed and instructed him “You have to say do you take Catra to be your wife”

Kyle then replied dumbfounded “Oh, okay” turning to Catra he asked, “Will you be my wife?” All three girls laughed at this. 

Lonnie then cried “No! you gotta ask Catra for Adora!”

Kyle then asked corrected himself “Okay, Adora wants to be your wife, yes?” he looks to Adora who now starts to turn a little pink as she shyly giggles “Y-yeah” she replies bashfully. 

He then turns to Catra and asks “Are you going to say yes? Catra also turned a little pink and giggled while fidgeting. 

Sue realized when recording that she was witnessing puppy love.

She watches them hug instead of kiss and then run off holding hands to go play ninjas again. This sweet little moment was only an hour away from being ruined forever, and Sue was okay with that. As of next month, Sue will be down $600 due to Adora’s absence, and the stress of that will be taken out on every child because of it. 

The time was almost coming to pull Adora aside and gave her one last moment of fear. Cupping the child’s cheeks she caressed her little face and cooed “My sweet little Adora, my precious Adora…… I hope you always stay a good girl for your new family” Adora nodded and smiled “I’m a good girl. I will visit you and Catra and—”

Sue stopped her and reminded her “That is only up to your new mommy now, remember, you have to do whatever they say, whenever they say it and always be good. You should never ask for anything that could upset them and follow them with everything they do. If you’re a bad girl, they won't send you back to me, they’ll send you away to a group home” 

This was a lie Sue liked to tell the adopted children. She would want them that they could be abandoned if they stop liking them. The extra boost of anxiety always caused discord in the homes after, and Sue would be the one the newly adopted parents turned to in a crisis. For extra measure she knew it best to place fear in Adora’s head, just to make her difficult for Angella, simply out of spite. 

She warned Adora “Just be good, if you stop being cute and good, they won’t keep you, okay?”

Adora nervously nodded. It never occurred to the child that she could be given away. In her heart, she hoped Angella liked her enough to keep her forever. 

Now the time has come. Adora was off. All her belongings fit into one large black trash bag. Adora had given her Elmo doll to Catra before leaving the house, as Catra had given her, her favorite stuffed animal; a worn-down stuffed monkey with long arms and legs named Howie. Adora’s belongings were depressingly placed in the trunk. Angella frowned that Adora was not granted the dignity of luggage. She looked over Sue. Giving her a dirty look as Adora hugged all her friends goodbye.

Sue desperately wished she could have faked tears for this moment. Just to look good in front of any remaining Kingdom Hall members that might watch a glance at her. To her dismay, it never happened. Adora and Catra gave one final goodbye and Catra asked “I will see again soon?”

Adora smiled “Yeah, really soon” 

And with that, Adora was gone. Off in a Black BMW with her new doctor mom. The realization had not yet hit all the children, that their friend was gone. Adora wasn’t coming back. Angella wasn’t going to drive 10-miles every week to let the kids have a playdate. She’s a Christian, so no doubt she’ll force Adora to convert to Episcopalian for her new family. It wasn’t like a Christian can just waltz into a Kingdom Hall whenever they want, and it’s not like Sue was going to go out of her way to waste gas money to meet her anywhere. No. This was it. Adora was gone and she wasn’t coming back, she wasn’t welcomed to. She’ll make sure of it. She looked down at Catra, who sneakily held her hand. Since they were still at Kingdom Hall Sue had to play the part of a loving mother still, and she hated it. She felt almost bad for little Carlotta. This little monster had no idea that the person she loved and pretended to marry an hour ago was going to forget all about by the end of the week. 


	3. Glimmer's big sister blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer is unsure how to handle her sister.

Adora was free from that terrible home. Angella thought. Now with her new daughter in the back seat of her car. Driving home to have a good life with her from now on. She was relieved that Adora was not distraught over leaving her old home. Adora must be excited to leave and have her place. Angella felt a sense of joy and relief that this whole adoption was finally over. Minus the next few social worker visits, Adora was no longer apart of the failing foster system. The doctor was no fool to the foster system, being an E.R. doctor she has seen many foster teens and children come into the emergency room with questionable injuries. With Adora living with her she will never have to worry or want anything ever again. Angella can give her the best food, clothes, toys, and education and she was confident in that. She smiled back at Adora. The little blonde seemed more focused on what was outside and Angella spoke up and asked her “Are you excited to be living with us now?”

Adora didn’t answer. She kept her eyes on the window. Not looking at anything. Angella’s eyes narrowed a bit, then she remembered, Adora had hearing aids for a short time as a toddler because they assumed, she suffered from hearing loss after being in a car accident. Tragically, she was in the car when it was struck by the other car. Her parents both died in the accident. She survived. Adora must still have some issues with hearing. Even though the ruled-out deafness when she was four, it seems she doesn’t hear well still. 

“Adora?” Angella called. Her voice raised slightly. 

Adora snapped out of her trance and looked forward. “Yes, Angella?”

The older women were compelled to correct her. She wanted to tell her to call her mom, but it might be too soon into the move to ask for that. She asked her again “Are you excited to live with us?”

Adora nervously shifted in her seat and replied “Y-yes, I’m a good girl and I’ll be a very good girl at your house”

Her voice seemed a little off with that reply. Like she was trying to repress her stutter as she spoke slower. She noticed Adora’s speech was off. Nothing speech therapy and tutors cant fix. Adora started to speak again and told Angella “I can do chores and I follow rules” A positive selling point, but it felt forced. Adora had often spoken about what she can do and how well she can behave, it was something that must have been instilled in her from living with Sue. 

Angella nodded “I know sweetie, you’re a very good girl. But, you don’t need to do chores at our home. We have a cleaning lady for that” she wanted to assure Adora that she would have an easier life. For this, Adora looked panicked. In her little head, she had planned it all out. If she does lots of chores in her new home she will always fall into Angella’s good favor. If she cants do chores then what will she do to make sure Angella wants to keep her? Sue warned her if Angella didn’t want her anymore, she would just send her away. But not back to Sue. Instead, group home and Sue loved to tell horror stories of what happens in group homes. Bad little kids that cry and aren’t well behaved get hit! Pow pows! Worse than anything Sue had ever given them. In a nervous sputter of words, Adora blurted out “I want to stay with you, I want you to keep me” Her stutter serve in that sentence. 

Angella assured her “You are staying with me, sweetie”

With eyes on the road, she couldn’t help feel Adora was a little awkward to be around. She was a sweet girl, but her upbringing with Sue must have stunted her social skills. She worried about what school would be like for her. She hoped Adora wouldn’t be bullied at her new school. She hated that Adora didn’t move in during the summer as she planned. Sue took forever on her side of the adoption plan that Adora started school at her old school and was now joining the school in late September. 

Once they arrived home Adora was shocked by how large the house was. The neighborhood was nothing like her old one. This neighborhood was pretty and all the houses had windows and no graffiti on them. Plus there were no metal fences, every house had a big yard and some had pretty trees. 

Angella opened up the trunk of her car and took out Adora’s bag of stuff. She caught an unpleasant odor of musk and cigarette smoke. She knew she needed to re-wash all these clothes. She noticed Adora hadn’t left the car yet and asked “Adora are you okay?”

Adora then opened the car door and apologized “Yes, Angella, s-sorry, I was waiting for per-permission to opened the c-car-d-d-door” 

Angella raised a brow at her. She liked how Adora was cautious, to this extent, she was unsure of how to react to it. She knew she would need to keep an eye on her. She was by far nothing like her Glimmer. Her precious girl was much for inquisitive, articulate, and independent. She looked at Adora who has her hands folded together in front of her torso. She looked up at Angella her pleading face. She could see the child’s worried expression. It must all start to be sinking in for her that her life is going to be different from now on. Examining her expression she noticed how dingy Adora’s best clothes were. In a faded black skirt and a faded and ripped cardigan, she smelled the faint odor of cigarettes and mildew. In an attempt to ease Adora’s anxious expression she offered “Let’s go inside sweetheart. I can show you all around your new home”

She grabbed the dirty bag of clothes and thought to herself she would wash them as soon as possible. When she opened the door to let Adora in and she was delighted to see the amount of wonder and awestruck the child was. Adora softly gasped “Wow, your house is so big and pretty”

Angella smiled “It’s your home now, Adora” she closes the front door and watches Adora look around. She frowns when she sees the scared look in her eyes as Adora looks like she is unable to articulate her thoughts. It seemed so odd, granted she was only seven, but she should be more articulate than this. Angella takes her hand out “Come, let me show you the house”

Angella grew a little more worried about Adora’s questions. Showing her the living room and hearing Adora ask “Am I allowed to sit on the couch?” Of course, Angella said she could, but it seemed so strange. What kind of rules did she live with while being in Sue’s care? It didn’t matter. She showed her the kitchen, the bathrooms, and her bedroom. Adora was so surprised to have a room all to herself. She looked around in awe as Angella commented “In your closet, I have some clothes for you, tomorrow we can go to the store and buy you some new clothes and toys”

Adora looked in wonder. 

Angella smelt the unpleasant odor of cigarettes must and asked Adora “Would you like to take a bath darling? And then we can get you into some pajamas before dinner okay?”

Adora nodded and fidgeted as she asked “C-can have a bubble bath?”

Angella smiled at the request. She hoped this meant Adora was getting comfortable with her. She decided to show her Angella and Micah’s private bathroom. Inside was a jetted jacuzzi tub that Angella turned into a giant foamy bubble bath for her. Adora looked happy. Before Angella could tell Adora it was all clear, the child stripped off her smelly clothes. Angella assumed Adora trusted her, so she didn’t comment on it. The little girl jumped in the tub happily. Angella took the clothes from the floor and brought all of them down to the laundry room. She opened up her bag to see a notebook, a binder, and a dirty little stuffed monkey. She frowned at it. Adora deserves better toys. She shouldn’t throw it out yet. She made sure to place those on in her new room while Adora finished her bubble bath. For Adora, this was paradise, A bath all her herself. With warm water! No one watching her, No one yelling, it felt so calm and relaxing, she wondered if Catra would have liked this bath. Catra only liked warm baths, so she liked to take showers first, that’s when there is hot water. She swam around a little in the water. It felt so good. She realized had been alone for a while. The quiet hum of the jetted tub started to bother her. She can’t here Angella. It started to worry her, she had no clothes, and this bathroom was bright, shiny, nice smelling, and there were, like, eight towels hanging up! Which one to use? This was nothing like the bathroom she was used to. Why was she left all alone? Should she call for Angella? Would it upset her new mom if she started yelling? What if it’s a quiet time?

To her relief, Angella knocked on the door to the bathroom and asked Adora if she was okay? Adora sputtered “I w-wanna come out now!”

She opened the door and handed her a towel. Then closed the door again to give Adora privacy. She felt worried again, something about Adora seemed _different._

When Glimmer and Micah finally got home it only became more awkward. 

Adora grew a few inches since the last time Glimmer saw her. This beautiful hallmark moment was soon to be shattered without either adult anticipating it. Both girls seemed so happy to get to know each other in one of their meetings. 

Glimmer put her shoes away walked into the living room to hug her mother and looked around “Where’s Adora?” she asked happily. Excited about her new sister. Micah took his phone out to record this soon to be a happy moment. Angella smiled and told her “She's getting dressed honey, she’ll be right down”

Angella went back upstairs to check on Adora. All her clothes were in the washer machine, so she had her wear a pair of Glimmer’s pajamas. Knocking on the bedroom door she was greeted by Adora telling her “I’m r-r-ready” her _stutter will need to be worked on_. 

She opened the door to see Adora did not fit all that well in Glimmer’s pajamas. Her legs were tall, so it looked like she was wearing tight highwater bottoms with a tight shirt that barely made it past her elbows. It was humorous, to say the least. Adora didn’t seem to mind as she was happy to show off her cleanly brushed long blonde hair and blue pajamas with clouds on the “I’m dressed” she commented.

Angella smiled and told her “Your father and Glimmer are wanting to see you”

Adora beamed, she was going to meet her new big sister. She was so happy. She rushed down the stairs to see Glimmer in the living room. In a matter of seconds, Glimmer’s happy face fell when Adora rushed up to her. 

“Glimmer!” Adora cried as she opened her arms for a hug “You're my new big sister!”

Micah and Angella had their cameras out to capture this whole moment. Glimmer tried her best to keep a smile on her face as she commented “Wow, you got taller…..” she said as she hugged Adora. Angella and Micah shot each other a worried look as Adora cluelessly nodded and smiled “Yes, I—I can, I—I am taller now” 

Her stuttering voice made Glimmer shoot a look at her mother. A look saying _does she always talk like this?_ Without actually saying it. Glimmer and Adora had barely spoken and with Adora being so over-stimulated with so many emotions her speech impediment was worse than what it ever was. It wasn’t that her speech had worsened in the last time they had seen each other, she just never had been around Adora when she was hyper. Usually, Sue would scold Adora to slow down or breathe or Catra would help her calm down. Her new family had no clue what was going on and just now all assumed her speech was just bad. 

In an awkward way to save the moment, Micah informed the girls that he bought pizza and it was on its way. In the meanwhile, they can go play. Glimmer was reluctant to do so. She was still happy to have Adora as her sister, but now she was mad about her being three inches taller than her. She escorted Adora to her room to play. 

Adora was wowed by Glimmer’s room. Pink and purple, sparkly and pretty. She had a shelf of toys and her desk was filled with cool arts and crafts supplies. 

Glimmer asked “So….. uh…. What member of One direction is your favorite?”

Adora confusedly asked “Huh?”

Glimmer sighed “Boy bands, what’s your favorite boy bands?”

Adora answered “I—I don’t know what those are”

She sighed.

Adora nervously tapped her fingers “W-what am I supposed to like?”

Glimmer just rolled her eyes and pointed to her poster “You have to like Harry, but Love Liam! the others are okay, wanna listen to some music?”

Adora hesitantly replied “Okay,”

While Glimmer tried to introduce Adora to all things she, Angella, and Micah talked in the kitchen.

“You think they got off to a good start?” Micah asked.

Angella replied “I think Glimmer wasn’t to keen on seeing Adora hit a growth spurt”

Micah chuckled “She’ll be fine. I hope she likes pizza”

Angella went to go check on them. She peeked on Glimmer and Adora and saw Glimmer giving Adora a lesson in boy bands. It was amusing, however, Adora seemed uninterested. Angella smiled as she saw how polite Adora was being, unknown to her, Adora was uneasy. The noise from the songs and trying to listen to Glimmer was overstimulating. 

Lucky for her dinner was here and Adora got to enjoy pizza for the first time in a while. Something about being happy about getting to eat two slices of pizza all to herself was heart aching for Micah. As a lawyer, he has been involved in some nasty court battles. He knows a neglected and abused child when he sees one. He stopped practicing family law and switch to business due to the decline to take abusive parents' side when in the courtroom. Judging by Adora’s odd little mannerism and stutter he had made his diagnosis on her. Autism. No denying it. By her movements and uneasy look when she goes into a room, he can tell she most likely has been punished for stimming at one point or another. He noticed when they first met she had bruises on her arms and dreaded the idea of them either be self-inflicted or had been from her old home. He noticed she stimmed with her hands sometimes moving her wrist a lot or rocking a little. He worried Angella or Glimmer might say something; he could tell by the unamused look on Glimmer’s face that she was still pissed that Adora was taller than her. 

After dinner was when it got more awkward. Her interest was limited and she asked if she could play outside. It was fall and it was getting darker faster, besides it was 5 pm. The girls would be going to bed in a few hours and Adora had just showered. 

She asked Micah “Can I go outside to play?” tugging at his hand. He raised a brow “Outside? We don’t have any toys for outside play, sweetie, what would you wanna do outside?”

Adora fidgeted and replied with her head down “Run around…. In a circle, um, jump—d-dig a h-hole”

Micah chuckled and teased her “Dig a hole? What are you? A mole? No holes in my yard” he grinned at her, but instantly frowned when he saw she backed up and flinched as if she was anticipating a strike. Adora regretted asking to play. Micah called her name Mole and told her to not make holes in his yard. Her previous yard was nothing but dead grass and dirty toys, Sue didn’t care if they dug through to the ground or the bottom of the sandbox. 

He gave Angella a nervous look and she suggested “Adora, love, we don’t you go up and play in your new room”

Adora looked scared as she hugged herself and twisted her body a little and asked in a worried voice “W-was I bad?”

Micah and Angella gave each other a confused look and Angella assured Adora that she wasn’t in any trouble. Angella then repeated herself “Go enjoy your new room, sweetie”

Adora nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She seemed hurt by Angella’s insistence on going to her room. This was usually a punishment. Sue would often punish each child by either making them sit in the basement in complete darkness or forcing them into a room or closet alone. If sue got annoyed or felt too many Bastards were around her, she would just tell the kids to disperse alone in different places around the house. Adora and Catra took this the worst, as they often cried and begged not to be away from each other. Adora felt her feelings being hurt at the idea of being told she had to be alone. She peaked into Glimmer’s room. Who was watching something off her tablet? She saw Adora in her doorway and just ignored her. She felt the blonde stare at her at rudely remark “What?” before shooting her a mean look. Adora clutched her pajama top and asked “C-can I be in here with you?”

Glimmer looked down at her tablet “I’m playing on my tablet it’s only a person toy, so you cant play”

Adora looked down and softly asked, “Can I just sit in here with you?”

Glimmer sighed and agreed “Sure,”

Adora happily entered the room. She sat on Glimmer’s bed with her and watched what she did. Glimmer found this annoying but didn’t say anything. She got the feeling Adora was a weirdo. Like the kids in the green room. Those were the special kids, like the girl who needs a helmet, the boy with no teeth, and the other kid that walks funny. Adora acted like one of them. She acted like the weird girl Entrapta. She was super smart but didn’t talk to people a lot and didn’t play with anyone at recess. With Adora’s eyes fixated on her, she flatted stated “You’re the little sister, you're supposed to be little. You bigger than me” she shot Adora a look and saw the worried expression on her face as Adora got up from the bad and asked, “Are you going to tell Angell and Micah to send me back?”

Glimmer looked confused. That was an option? She could just tell her parents to send Adora back and they could get her a smaller sister? That would be nice. But it might make mom sad. Angella spoke the most about adopting Adora and she wouldn’t want to make her mommy sad. Just like how she tells her mommy that she likes avocados to make her happy, she didn’t want to say get a shorter sister. 

Glimmer just replied “I can’t tell them that”

Adora fidgeted a little and asked, “Can I still stay in here?”

Glimmer nodded. Adora now sat on the floor instead. 

Adora was weird. 

It wasn’t too long before bedtime. Adora stayed in Glimmer’s bedroom until then. Both parents tucked Glimmer in and gave her kisses on the forehead and cheek and told them they loved her. Adora's awards watched from the doorway. She wished she had Catra. Catra would do that for her. She walked into her room and Micah and Angella followed after. Both seemed a little worried. Neither knew Adora’s bedtime routine. All they knew is she once shared a bedroom with multiple girls.

Adora stood next to her bed fidgeting with her fingers. She looked scared. Like she didn’t know what to do. Angella instructed her “I’ll tuck you in, love” Adora nodded. Angella tucked her in and paid close attention to her stiff and fearful emotions. Micah walked over to her with her toy monkey “Want to sleep with this?” he offered. 

Adora nodded. And extended her hands out for it.

Angella then told her “We are all so happy to have you here with us”

She gently patted Adora’s head. Adora didn’t flinch this time. She hoped she would get tucked in and get kisses as Glimmer did. Instead, both parents wished her a good night and left the bedroom, turning off the lights.

In the comfort of their room, they looked at each other and gave a worried look to one another. Micah awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and began “So, uhh…. Did you notice her flinch at me? Right?” 

Angella nodded “Yes, but she isn’t used to us. She needs time. It will be an adjustment”

Micah looked worried “I think we might need to look into that behavior more, she seems sort of mousey. Like, she’s afraid to be here”

Angella felt sickened at the idea of what could be making Adora uneasy. She reiterated what she said before “She needs to adjust, we’ll all be fine” ending the conversation. The couple got ready for bed and heard the knock of a tiny hand on their door. Opening it, they saw Glimmer looking annoyed. She informed her parents in a sigh of frustration “Adora’s been crying for ten minutes”

Angella felt a rush of worry as she darted past Glimmer to check on Adora. Leaving Micah with his unamused daughter. She walked into the master bedroom and sat on her parent's bed, looking up to her dad she asked him “Did you know she was a foot taller than me?”

Micah paused for a moment. _Feet?_

Micah asked, “Do you mean foot?”

Glimmer nodded “Yeah, she’s a foot and a foot taller than me,” she replied in a huff “She’s supposed to be the little sister”

Micah chuckled “She’s still your little sister, she’s only a few inches taller”

Assuring his little girl, she was still the oldest sister, he told her “You have to help and guide Adora, she’s going to be looking to you to be a good big sister” his expression turned a little more serious as he sat next to her and put an arm around her. His method for hamming up a dramatic moment. Wanting to make Glimmer feel important, he told her “You’re the best girl to be a big sister” with that he started to send her off to bed. Walking her back to her room he heard the muffled talking of Angella and Adora. 

Whatever was transpiring was not going well. Judging by the shaking voice of a seven-year-old. Angella had closed the door behind her and wished Adora to have a goodnight again while adding in “Stay in your new bedroom, love.”

Angella felt a feeling of a supportive breakthrough. When entering Adora’s room the little girl was crying due to being afraid of being alone in the dark. Peering around Angella felt her room was not nearly as dark as it could have been. Some light shining through her blinds from the streetlights. 

She softly asked “Adora? What’s the matter?”

Adora rubbed her eyes and cried “I—I, I don’t want sl-sleep alone. I don’t wike it” 

Angella corrected her “You don’t like it?”

Adora nodded and pleaded “C-can I stay in your room or Glimmer’s r-r-room?”

Angella shook her head “No sweetie, you need to enjoy your room by yourself. I promise you, your room is nice and safe, okay, now get some rest” she assured her as she tried to tuck in the little girl. Angella saw in the dim light Adora’s lip tremble as she tried to hold back tears. Worrying if she was making the right decision she tried to conform to Adora's “Your safe here” and kissed her forehead. She took her to leave. Adora did everything she could to not start crying again. In her desperate attempt to muffle her distress she bit down on her right forearm as hard as she could. This was a coping mechanism she used when she got stressed. Biting herself, smacking herself in the head, sometimes pulling her hair. She didn’t do that much anymore since Sue always made her wear her hair up for that reason. Adora bit so hard she left a mark, she repeated the action until she had several bite marks on her arms. Now with two sore arms, she was left alone with her thoughts. Thinking to herself about how mean Angella was. _Why couldn’t I sleep with you? I could have slept on the floor? Even Sue let me sleep on the floor of her bedroom when I was sick._ Her eyes darted around the darkroom. Fearful of the sounds and darkness. The house was quiet. With the few clicks and cracks from in-home appliances. She could hear the air purifier from outside her bedroom in the hallway. She couldn’t hear Glimmer, though. She to her window and noticed the silhouette of the tree near the garage looked like a big scary hand through her curtains. It bothered her. Catra usually blocked her view of the window in her old room. Usually, she had stuffed animals and other things to keep her feeling safe. In a room full of girls she felt safe. It was her and Catra and Lonnie with another bigger girl that slept in that room. And she knew the teenagers were only down the hall. The humming and buzzing and muffled talking she had grown accustomed to her whole life was gone and she hated it. The realization of knowing she would be sleeping like this from now on sank in. she didn’t want to sleep alone, she waiting in her bedroom. The time going by. Unable to get comfortable in her squishy bed she felt like she was being eaten up by the darkness. In her panic, she got up from her bed and walked to her closet. Opening it she saw some of her new clothes and her old clothes in the black trash bag. Taking out one of her old red sweatshirts and her stuffed monkey she made a cozy spot on the hardwood floor of the closet. Looking around she noticed her closet had a light. She turned it on and felt relieved. It might be bright, but she could see and in this tiny space, she felt safer. Now with her sweater cover only a small part of her body, she felt more relaxed. This felt familiar to her. Catra and she used to share a blanket and sometimes Catra would steal all the covers. Her sweatshirt still had the stale smell of cigarettes and the musk of an old house. It was another safe and familiar scent she had grown accustomed to thinking of when she thought of security. The new smell of this hour was fresh and crisp, like flowers and perfume. Something she associated with when it came to doctors' offices or the child service office. It was a fearful scent. It reminded her of fakeness. In this house, she had to be more careful. She thought to herself about what she needed to do from here on out. 

Regretting crying she knew she had to say sorry to Angella in the morning. She would have to do a better job of hiding her tears. Angella was less caring than Sue. Sue would have given Adora an option, but Angella told her to toughen up. She talked to her the way the social workers did. Adora didn’t like the social workers, they would tell them to stop being bad girls when they had to sit with them in private. Even when Catra would tell them about getting bad punishments or being hungry because there was no food. The social workers would always remind Catra to be a good girl and she might not get bad punishments and that she should be grateful enough to eat a meal a day. 

Adora feared what to do. If she was a bad girl who would discipline her? Would Angella? She had the same nails as Sue does, or would Micah. He had bigger hands, and boys are stronger than girls. Adora curled into a ball some more at the idea. Her new family might not like her for crying at night. They might even hate her for keeping them awake. She sobbed softly into her arms as she fell asleep. 

Angella two rooms away tossed and turned in worry. Was Adora okay on her first night? Should she have let her stay in her bedroom? She didn’t find it all the appropriate of a request. Glimmer doesn’t even sleep in their bed. She turned to Micah who was creepily staring at her with wide eyes “Worried?” he asked.

She jumped a bit at his silent staring and asked, “How long have you been awake?”

He sat up a little “The whole time. Worried about a new little princess?”

Angella sat up and confirmed “Yes. She was sobbing over not wanting to be alone. Sue never told me what her comfortable sleeping arrangements were. I figured a room to herself would be blissful.”

Micah rubbed his beard and offered “Well, one little sleepover shouldn’t hurt. Have her come in and share the bed with you and I’ll take the couch.”

Angella kissed his cheek and thanked him. 

Getting up to check on her was not as easy as she has hoped. When opening the door she panicked at the sight of no child in the bed. Holding back a shriek she searched the room. Opening the closet door she saw the light on and saw little Adora curled in a ball sleeping on the floor of her closet.

Angella clutched her chest feeling an ache of failure. Her new daughter was upset and she let her down. She has no idea what kind of life Adora had before adopting her. Was this a coping or self-soothing method? Did she do this before adopting her? She had no idea. Feeling regretful and unaware of what to do she decided not to wake her up. Seeing how she was fast asleep she didn’t want to bother her now. Micah didn’t fully agree with her decision. He commented that kids who did stuff like this were typically fearful children. 

The next morning

Filled with guilt Angella wanted to make things right. Preparing for her morning routine was nothing special for Angella. Downstairs in the basements was the washer and dryer were was a secondary furnished room. One with a treadmill and some weights. It also had an extra fridge and a pool table. Being dubbed Micah’s mancave and household accessories, it was where Angella could get a brief workout in on cold mornings. Starting her run she put on her headphones to listen to an audiobook on adopting children. She needed some additional resources to help her through what was going on with her daughter. 

Listen and love. A child needs to know their needs can be met in their new home. Without communication, a child will withdraw and a bond can never form properly…..

This though made a new fear come to Angella’s mind. What if Adora didn’t bond with her? Adora needed a mother. Angella felt she was the perfect provider. She can give Adora anything her little heart desired. Clothes, toys, vacations. Anything! Angella could give her all those things. 

After finishing her workout and being wrapped in the thought of not being able to bond with her adopted child she went upstairs and smelt the scent of breakfast. Micah must fo went all out for making breakfast for the girls. Her smile turned to frown instantly upon entering the kitchen. Seesaw as Micah and Glimmer sat at the kitchen table while little Adora was standing on a chair doing the dishes. 

Rage filled Angella’s mind. Adora shouldn’t be doing this! She just came from a home where she probably had to do this all the time! She wasn’t going to have Adora be treated like some sort of Cinderella! Looking at Micah as he flippantly allowed Adora to do dishes while standing on a chair made her angry. He should know better than this!

She snapped “What is going on here?!”

Micah not feeling he had done anything wrong calmly replied “Oh, we just finished up having some breakfast”

Glimmer nodded.

Adora looking back from the chair beamed at Angella. Hoping this would impress her. _Look, Angella! I’m doing dishes! I’m a good and helpful girl! Aren’t you so happy you adopted me?_

Angella’s face soured at this. She commented, “I don’t think Adora should be doing dishes,” turning her head sharply to her husband as she finished “the first full day home shouldn’t have chores mixed into this” looking back over to Adora. She saw the little girl tremble again. Like she did last night at the sight of her. In a haste effort to retreat from the situation Adora dropped the sponge back into the sink and jumped off the chair. Sliding a little and almost falling as she did and darted out of the room. Leaving the rest of the family in confusion as to why she made such an exit. 

Adora’s mind went into flight mode. She knew the routine of a beating. She had upset Sue like this before. Done something, got yelled at, and then got a _pow-pow_ because of it. She didn’t know what she did that was so wrong. She thought doing dishes would impress Angella. It impressed Micah. He didn’t say no. All he said was not to touch the pans because they were still hot and he would do those. He let her do the plates and the silverware. Why did that upset Angella? In her room, she hid back in her closet. To where she stayed the night in, only to be awkwardly woken up by Glimmer questioning why she was in the closet. In fear, she slammed the closet door shut. Placing her jacket on her head. She feared what the rest of her day would bring. Sue wouldn’t go looking for them if she didn’t want to see them. Maybe if she hid in her closet all day she wouldn’t have to worry. She then feared if she needed to go the bathroom or if Angella wanted to come into her room to hit her. Angella didn’t cough and gasp for air like Sue did when she walked. Angella wasn’t a smoker, so she could easily catch Adora if she wanted to. She retreated into her thoughts. Fearing the worst. She closed her eyes and whimpered “I only wanted to impress you”

Micah looking over to Glimmer and in a cheerful voice recommend “Hey kiddo, why don’t you see what Adora is up to while me and mommy talk, okay?”

Glimmer nodded and left the room. She never heard or saw her parents argue or disagree before and this wasn’t going to be the day where it starts. Micah and Angella were very mindful of how they interacted in their own home. Knowing to keep their squabbles private. 

As soon as they knew she was out of earshot Micah threw his hands up in the air and angrily whispered “I let her clean the plates because she wanted to, she was set on trying to show off on things she knows how to do. It made her happy, then you came and crapped on her”

Angella snapped back “I don’t think she is doing dishes! She should be getting pampered by us, not doing chores for us” 

Micah retorted “It’s all she knows how to do, Angie. I was trying to make her feel comfortable by letting her do things she knows get praise for” 

Angella frowned. Not thinking about it like that. She looked at Micah who smugly crossed his armed and commented “I’m two chapters ahead of you on that Building a loving home for adopted children book”

She questioned him “How?”

He shrugged “I listen to it, while I’m taking dumps.”

Angella scowled at his low brow humor. 

He then playfully commented “Since you never poop, you wouldn’t know what it’s like to have valued toilet time for audiobooks. Last year I was able to listen to all the Harry Potter books on the toilet due to them opening a Firehouse Subs and Chipotle right by the Kia dealership.”

She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, but not before playfully swatting his shoulder. 

She didn’t have time to ruin more of Adora’s day. Her phone went off and she was off to the hospital for an emergency regarding a patient. Her job pulls her away from her family more than she would like to admit. Micah had a busy schedule too, aside from being an associate at a large law firm he also was the owner of a small car rental company. Most of their consistent income was made through Angella, the mortgage and many of the other bills were under Angella’s name while many of the luxury items were under Micah, from their Country club membership, vacation rentals, cars, and jet skis, those were all under his name. Both hard-working adults have pulled away. Micah was more fortunate. His law firm had a daycare for workers and his dealership was his own so Glimmer has had the privilege of being pampered by everyone for being the boss's daughter. In the hospital, Angella was focused on saving lives, so she had no time to watch over Glimmer in her private office. So Glimmer spent most of her time with her father, aunt, and their closest friends. 

Soon, Adora will have that life too. As for today. Micah was going to bring the girls to his law firm. To catch up on some paperwork. Then he would show Adora his dealership and maybe go for ice cream. Something fun for the girls before Adora starts school Monday. 

Both girls were instructed to clean up and get ready for the day. This was no big task for Glimmer. She picked out her clothes and got herself ready all the time. She was a very independent child. Adora on the other hand was wracked with worry. She had to pick out her clothes, with all these new outfits she had no idea what to wear. Glimmer knocked on her door in annoyance and asked “Daddy said we’re leaving”

Adora still in underwear and an undershirt looked at Glimmer with confusion. She asked “Can you help me, pick out clothes” His meek tone was voided of any stuttering, but Glimmer was not having it. She chastised her “Can’t you pick out your clothes?”

Adora looked down at her bare feet in shame. Glimmer was nothing like Catra. Catra would have helped her. Micah came into the door and being unaware of the tension teased Adora “Hey, underwear girl, hurry up. We got a lot planned for today”

Adora felt embarrassed. _Underwear girl?_ That wasn’t very nice. She couldn’t figure out what to wear. She had so much to choose from and so many colors, why was she being picked on by her new dad and sister. 

Micah picked out her clothes for her. Without any of Adora’s input. She wore blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and white sneakers. Adora wasn’t very good with putting her hair up by herself so she had no choice but to wear it down, which she hated on account of it bothering her. This made Glimmer even madder. Looking at Adora next to her she became jealous of the girls' looks. Taller than her with longer hair. She ran her hands through her thick wavy short brown hair and became angry that her mom convinced her to go short. Now Adora looked cuter than her and she wasn’t going to like this. 

Her jealously only went into high gear when all the people at daddy’s office frowned over Adora. Saying how cute she was and talking to her. Adora was flustered. Cheeks red and her stutter was stronger. She was a little overwhelmed with all the attention, but Glimmer was far from excited for her. They went into the playroom and the office and much to Glimmer’s dismay, they were the only ones there. She was hoping she could pawn Adora off and play with someone else. Adora’s eyes lit up the moment she saw a Thomas the tank engine railroad playset. She excitedly asked Glimmer “Wanna play with me?” 

Quick to shut her down she snarkily replied “That’s for boys. Baby boys. I’m going to color and watch TV” seeing Adora frown she felt triumphant until she felt guilty again. Maybe she shouldn’t be so mean to her. But then again, she is kind of weird.

Adora was saddened by but continued to play with by herself. Glimmer went over to a nearby table to color and turned the TV on to Disney and watched Shake It Up. 

Micah was gabbing around the office. Talking to some of the paralegals and the shared his enthusiasm as he gushed about his new daughter. He showed the ladies his phone and the only picture he had of Adora thus far; her sitting next to Glimmer on their couch in pajamas that we took short for her.

“Aww, she looks so cute.”

Micah smiled “Yeah, she’s cute that’s for sure. Very sweet, a little shy and timid”

George walked in and settled into his office, as he was a business lawyer full-time and a part-time museum operator with his husband. He brought Bow with him, who was now going through a power Rangers phase as of yesterday, and went into the playroom. Doing karate kicks down the hall the whole way there. He was happy he got to play with Glimmer while his daddy finished up his work. When we entered the playroom, he saw Glimmer, and on the other side of the room by the train set was a new girl. A pretty girl. A pretty girl who looked to him like a tony version of the pretty blonde power ranger from one of his brother’s older VHS tapes. Kimberly.

He smiled and walked over to introduced himself to Adora before saying hi to Glimmer. This went very well noticed as Glimmer felt her jaw drop as he saw how he darted over to Adora. She glared at this. How could _her Bow_ just run to Adora like that?

She sat up and walked over to see Bow introduce himself to Adora. The blonde was completely unaware of what was going on. More focused on the Thomas the Tank engine toys then the new friend coming up to her and practically shouting “HI! I’m Bow! Your pretty! You remind of the Pink Ranger from Power Rangers!” he panted a little as he saw she had no foresight to look up. He cleared his throat “Uh, hi, Ummm… I’m Bow, and I think your—” he was cut off by the sharp reply from Glimmer “She has hearing problems” walking behind Adora. “She sometimes can't hear people” unknown to her that Adora was hype-focused on the trainset and was unaware of her surroundings. 

Bow frowned “Oh,” a little defeated in the fact that this new pretty girl didn’t even budge at his compliment. Glimmer walked over to him and grabbed his arm “C’mon, draw with me”

He didn’t want to leave this new potential friend just yet. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted “Hi!!!! I’m Bow!!!!” causing Adora to jump a little at the loud burst of noise that flooded her senses. She looked up started to see a boy wearing a Power Rangers costume with his rangers mask in hand. The first thing to pop into her head as someone who knew what the old school Power Rangers were was to say “The Green Power Rangers name used to be Tommy”

Bow beamed at this “Yes! He’s my brother’s favorite he said as he showed her his mask; This one is the Red Ranger, the first one's name was Jason”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and tugged at Bow’s sleeve “Okay, but can we go draw now?”

Now that Bow had Adora’s attention he said “Your pretty like the Pink Ranger”

Adora just blinked in surprise at the compliment. She never got a compliment from a boy her age before. She smiled and looked down at her trains again. Feeling shy. Most boys she talked to before weren’t very nice to her. The boys at her old school picked on her for being in foster care. 

Glimmer saw this and didn’t like it one bit. Declaring “She’s not the Pink Ranger! She’s Adora”

Adora frowned at this and went back to trying to play with her trains. Bow was interested in what she was doing asked her if he could play with her instead. Now Glimmer was pissed. First Adora gets all the attention and now she steals her future husband away from her! The Nerve!

Glimmer stomped off to the other side of the room, upset her day with daddy and Adora was not turning out to be all that fun. 

Sulking in the corner she watched as they played together. Kicking herself for not being able to talk about boyish stuff like Power Rangers and trains. She listened in on the conversation and apparently, Adora used to watch a lot of boy-centric cartoons in her foster home. Pokemon, YuGiOh, Dragon Ball Z, and Power Rangers, since there were older boys in the house and when the boys would watch the little kids they always chose to watch whatever Kyle and Rogelio liked. Adora didn’t mind, nor did Catra, Lonnie sometimes got mad because she wasn’t to watch Finding Nemo or Dora and the boys wouldn’t let her.

One of the paralegal ladies came in to bring them juice and cookies. She saw how Adora ate. Like a little piglet, she practically inhaled the cookies and drank the juice box like it was a race was she rushed to a corner in the room away from her and Bow. Unknown to her, Adora was conditioned to eat like this. In the foster home of greedy kids, some teenagers being on strict diets, she and the other small children would have to inhale their snacks or disk them being eaten on them. It had happened to Catra and Kyle too many times where they would put down a chip or cookie, only to have someone else take it from them. Adora knew the tears and the pain of going hungry, so eating her snacks in a corner was a safety precaution she was familiar with. When she was finished she walked back to Bow, who found her a little less like Kimberly after watching her eat like that. 

In the corner of her eye, she spotted an orange bouncing ball. Seeing Adora walk back over to the train set table she kicked it with her foot, hoping it would knock her in the back of the legs or something. She had no real reason to do it, but she wanted some sort of reaction. 

It didn’t hit her in the back of the legs, instead hit Adora in the ankle as her foot was off the ground and caused her trip. Fumbling forward she fell face-first on the corner of the table. Bow looked in horror as he saw Adora’s face hit the corner.

Glimmer gasped in fear. Scared she hurt her. She didn’t want to hurt Adora, just startle her. To her dismay, she heard Bow exclaim in horror. “She’s bleeding!” he cried jumping up to see if Adora was okay. The blonde girl clutched her face with one hand. Her lip and mouth were bleeding. On the other free hand, she used her yellow sleeve to wipe off her chin. Looking down at the ground she saw she didn’t bleed on the carpet or the table. Sore, she felt the loose tooth her mouth become from her gums. The taste of blood ruined the after taste of sweet juice from just a moment ago. It hurt. Her lip and mouth hurt. The fall made her loose baby tooth come out much faster than it should have. Looking over to Glimmer, the older brunette girl saw the hurt and pain in Adora’s teary eyes. Bow asking Glimmer “Why would you do that?”

Glimmer stammered “I—I didn’t mean to make her trip, I,” she stopped and saw Adora get up and walk into the corner of the room again. The same spot she had her snack at and sat in the corner in a style akin to being placed in time out. Trying to self-soothe her wound she put her bloody baby tooth in freehand while her other hand used her sleeve to soak up the blood gushing from her lip. She didn’t open her mouth, so the blood coming from her gums wouldn’t go all over the place. 

She didn’t know how to process this. Glimmer hurt her. Glimmer was mean. She can’t do anything about it. Sue wanted her if Glimmer didn’t like her that she would be sent away to a group home, and group homes beat kids. If she cried out in pain she might upset Micah at his work. She didn’t want to be punished. She held back her sobs until Micah came into check on them. Happily unaware of what just took place her asked “Okay, girls, daddy’s done with work, we can go get ice cream now” he looked around the room to see Bow and Glimmer looking mortified, their eyes focused on Adora on the opposite side of the room. When he looked over he saw her in the corner. 

Joking he asked as he walked over “What did you do? Put yourself in timeout?”

Adora looked up to him fearfully. Exposing her swollen lip and bloody face. He gasped as he saw she got blood all over her sleeves and shirt. 

“Adora!? Baby? What happened?” he said. Worried. She wasn’t crying or screaming, but she definitely must be in pain. 

Adora croaked out, trying to hold back her tears “I—I fell, I tripped and fell. I’m s-sorry. I, I didn’t m-mean to r-ruin the day” she whimpered. 

Micah sighed “Oh, sweetie,” in a soft gesture he tried to stroke her cheek only to receive a flinch from Adora. Fearing she was going to be hit for getting blood on her new clothes. Micah looked over to the other kids and asked “I heard a thud just a minute ago, was this what just happened?” pointing to Adora.

Bow cried “Yes! She fell and started bleeding” he looked to Glimmer hoping she confessed to tripping Adora by kicking the toy ball at her. Instead in shame Glimmer looked down at the ball and just nodded. Bow was shocked she didn’t say anything else. He saw Micah attempt to comfort Adora while the little blonde whimpered “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it”

Guilt flooded Glimmer’s chest as she realized what she had done. She hurt Adora, and Adora wasn’t even going to tattle on her. Instead, Adora thought she was in trouble. Micah got the girls. To get ready to leave. Telling them they would go get ice cream another day. This now made Adora cry. Fearing she ruined the day and also upset that she wasn’t going to have ice cream. She only had ice cream four times in her life and was sad to miss out on a chance to have some. 

Glimmer knew she didn’t deserve ice cream after what she did, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit to her father that she was mean to Adora. She felt a million times worse when her mother got home and Adora started to bawl in her eyes out for what happened. Adora apologizing profusely overrunning her shirt and ruining the day by being bad and getting hurt. 

This disturbing revelation had Angella and Micah talking down in the laundry room while they assumed both girls were upstairs. Glimmer snuck down and was listening in on their conversation. 

She heard her mother explain “I don’t care about the shirt. I can buy her fifty new shirts, I don’t see why she got upset over that”

Her father replied “She was more upset about ice cream and need to come back home than anything. She has a high pain tolerance because I thought she would have been screaming. I mean, she lost a tooth and busted open her lip. Now she has two gaps in her mouth from missing baby teeth and her lip is swollen”

Her mother sighed “She has bruises on her arm too, she must not be aware of her surroundings. It seems to be a major sensory issue she has. I think she should be re-evaluated for her hearing aids. If she isn’t listening well, it might be the fact that _State Medical_ didn’t diagnose her properly”

Her dad then softly suggested “I think we need to evaluate her for something else too,”

“What?” she asked.

His voice became a little more serious as he explained “I think Adora is on the _spectrum_.”

A pause came over the room as she heard her mother’s voice elevate to a tone that she knew was anger. 

“She is not on the spectrum! She’s just adjusting to her new life!”

“Angie….”

She defended “She just needs time to adjust, Micah. Even if we get her evaluated, what do you think that will do? The social workers and pediatric doctors will just try to pump her up with medication. Have you seen with a misdiagnosis has done!? Because I have! And believe me, the ramifications of a bad diagnosis are worst than anything to a child” she said in a huff. Leaving the room she saw Glimmer in the hallway. Giving her daughter a disappointed look she scolded her “Young lady, we do not eavesdrop” before leaving to her bedroom. 

Glimmer frowned and went upstairs to check on Adora. Seeing her door was closed she opened it. Seeing Adora was nowhere in sight. She called to her. “Adora?”

Adora meekly replied “I’m in here”

Glimmer followed the voice to the closet and opened it. She saw Adora huddled in the closet with her old clothes scattered around her and her old toys in her hands. Glimmer asked, “How come your in here?”

Adora replied “It makes me feel safe”

Glimmer frowned and sat on the floor outside the closet “Why didn’t you tell Daddy I tripped you?”

Adora nervously answered “If, if, if Micah and Angella find out you don’t like me, I’ll get sent away to a group home. I—I don’t want to get sent to a group home”

Glimmer’s mouth gaped open a little. She had never heard this before. If she didn’t like Adora she would have to set sent away. 

Adora then asked in almost a pleading tone “If I don’t bother you, will you let me stay?”

Glimmer felt her mouth go dry. This new emotion of knowing she can make Adora’s life miserable was a disgusting feeling she did not know how to process at age eight. The idea her parents would send her away made her fearful. What if they stopped liking Adora? Would that mean they would send Adora away? She didn’t want that. 

Glimmer asked, “Do you want me to tell Daddy it was my fault?”

Adora shook her head violently “No! if they find out you don’t like me they’ll send me away! Please don’t!” she said with tears forming in her eyes again. 

Glimmer felt her body go cold as she saw Adora plead for this. 

Trying to hold back tears herself she nodded and told Adora she wouldn’t.

Adora promised her “I won't try and make you made again”

Glimmer stood up. Unsure of what to say she just closed the door to the closet to leave Adora alone.

She walked back to her bedroom and closed the door regretting all her actions. She heard a knock on her door and it was her father asking her “Are you, okay Princess?” 

Glimmer wanted to cry. She loved her daddy so much. Would he make Adora leave? She couldn’t just tell him what happened. That would be lying and bullying. Like Lindsay Lohan in that one movie. She didn’t want to be Lindsay Lohan. _No one does._

She softly replied “I’m sad for Adora,”

He agreed “Yeah she got a bad boo-boo.”

Glimmer then admitted “I kicked a ball at her and she tripped. I didn’t mean to get her hurt” her confession turned teary “S-she starting bleeding and s-she said if, if I don’t like her you and mommy will send her away” she softly started to cry into her father’s arms. He softly comforted her “Oh, sweetie, we would never do that. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Glimmer sniffled “I was scared to get in trouble for being mean. I don’t want to be a bully, like Lindsay Lohan or Ellen Degenerate.”

Micah wanted to laugh at Glimmer calling in Degenerate instead of DeGeneres. He assured her “You did the right thing by telling me, but you should have said something earlier. Adora is…. A little different, she might not tell us right away if she needs something or if something is wrong, I need you to be the nicest and best big sister for her, okay?”

He kissed her forehead. 

She promised, “I will daddy, I’m the best big sister, I promise.”

While they had their sweetheart to heart. Adora stimmed fearfully, while Angella had to come to face the reality that Adora may have autism. She thought to herself about what she needed to do for her. Whatever it was she would do it. It bothered her so much they Adora went this long in her development and didn’t receive better from Sue or the State. It made her think about all the other children in foster. What are they all going without and what about Adora’s little friend Catra? Heaven knows what cruelty takes place behind that House in Horde grove.


	4. A day with Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella tries to access Adora's needs after coming to the realization that she might be autistic.

It’s normal for Adora to feel fear. At Sue’s, it was common for the older kids to bully the smaller ones. It was only a few certain kids that would get punished for being bad. Adora was one of the lucky small girls and didn’t get in trouble as much. Catra was punished often, usually the one to get hit or yelled at the most. She was used to it. She just wasn’t used to not being the favored one. Glimmer was mean today and nothing happened to her. Even if she told Micah she tripped her, it might have been worse for her. When Catra told Sue about the older kids being mean, Sue would yell at Catra still. At dinner, Glimmer sat close to Adora. Making the blonde uneasy. If Glimmer wanted to, she could knock over her drink, or punch her in the leg if she wanted, she flinched when Glimmer moved. This caught Angella’s attention. Micah had left out the detail that he knew Glimmer was the cause of Adora’s busted lip. Still sore, her lip and mouth were sensitive to the touch, and to her dismay, Angella made pasta with chunky tomato sauce. The acid from the tomatoes burned Adora’s lip. She tried not to show a pained reaction to it. She didn’t like that Angella put vegetables in her pasta. But she couldn’t tell her she didn’t like vegetables. Sue would send them to bed without dinner if they didn’t like the food they were given, usually, Sue didn’t make them eat vegetables, it was usually spaghetti, mac, and cheese, hot dogs, or chicken nuggets. There was routine. In this home. There was no routine. Adora hated not knowing what the next day will bring. Despite being hungry, she didn’t ask for seconds. When Glimmer got out of her chair she walked past Adora, who quickly hugged herself in preparation for an attack. Again, Angella saw this and glared at her husband. She knew what was going on and she wasn’t happy about it.

A short time later both little girls were off to bed. Adora getting into her bed reluctantly as Angella closed the door on her. In her heart, she felt something was wrong. 

Adora sat in her bed for a while. Still scared of being in a room by herself. She didn’t like it and now her tummy was growling. She whimpered. She wanted more food. Getting out of bed and opening her bedroom door she peered around the dark hallway. Quietly going downstairs to the pantry. She opened the door to the pantry and saw all the organized assorted foods and cleaning products. On the bottom, a row was paper towels, toilet paper, and cleaning sprays. The row above was napkins, plastic cutlery, and some empty lunch boxes and bags, the row above that, was dried foods, like pasta, rice, and canned foods, this row had familiar foods to Adora, ketchup, mustard, vinegar, peanut butter, and Nutella. Those she was familiar with. The other shelf she couldn’t reach, but she saw what she wanted to see. Cereal! Open boxes of cereal! If she took and ate a handful of cereal no one would be able to tell, she wouldn’t get in trouble. She desperately reached for it on her tiptoes. Lucky to grasp the box of puffins. A cereal she never had before but looked forward to eating. For a moment she paused and looked around. Doing this was bad, if she got caught, she would be in so much trouble. Glimmer would tattle on her, Micah was the biggest person in the house, he could easily hit her, and she would be in pain, Angella was the one she wasn’t sure about. Would Angella hit her? She already made mistakes yesterday, trying to wash dishes, and getting hurt and bleeding on her shirt, if Angella saw her stealing cereal she might give up on Adora and send her away. With another growl in her tummy, Adora stepped back from the pantry and closed the door. She moved a chair from the table and crawled under the kitchen dining table. She and Catra used to do this when they tried to sneak food after bed. They knew Sue wouldn’t bend down and get them. If she did catch them, she would just try and hit them with a broom handle. In her fearful silence, she tried to eat tiny handfuls of dry cereal until she felt full. 

Angella tossed and turned a little in bed. In her heart, she felt something wasn’t right. Something was wrong in her home. Seeing Micah sleep beside her, she watched him rest for a bit. Nothing out of the ordinary. His soft snoring was as normal as ever. Getting up she put her robe over her nightgown and walked down the hall. Opening Glimmer’s bedroom, she saw the little brunette sleeping soundly. Nothing was wrong here. She peeked into Adora’s room and saw she wasn’t in her bed. Frowning she figured she still wasn’t accustomed to sleeping in her new bed. She frowned she looked in the closet. The same spot she found her the previous night sleeping. To her horror, she saw she wasn’t there. She looked around her room and realized Adora wasn’t hiding in her room. She started to panic. She left the room and checked the bathroom. She wasn’t there. Rushing downstairs, she tried to keep calm. Her daughter was missing. Looking around the living room she turned the lights on and saw Adora was not there. She walked into the kitchen fearing all the worst things possible. Her new baby girl could have left the house, could have been kidnapped? Anything!

The second she was ready to scream in horror was when she saw the tiny bare feet under the kitchen table. Relieved she quickly moved the chair hiding Adora away from her and squatted down to see her. To her surprise, Adora was in the fettle position with a box of cereal in her hand. The small child looked terrified at the sight of Angella. The fast movement of the chair being pulled away made her think of Sue when they got caught out of their beds after dark. Hungry, Adora tossed and turned unable to sleep due to her aching tummy. Desperate for food she tried to eat some cereal without getting caught. Angella came downstairs in a panic, Adora hid under the kitchen table. Typically, Sue wouldn’t bend down to get them. Usually, she would try and swat them with a broom, but Angella was much healthier than Sue is, and she was able to get Adora from under the table. Adora knew she was in trouble. Being a bad girl, out of bed, and stealing food. This might be the last straw. After bleeding at Micah’s job and Glimmer not liking her, Angella might beat her for all the mess she has caused. 

Angella was just so relieved to see she was just downstairs. She placed her hand on her chest and sighed. “Adora, honey I was so worried,” Adora slides the cereal box over to Angella and darted the other side of the table knocking a chair down and making a loud thud she yelped in a panic and ran upstairs terrified of the outcome of what she had just done. In terror, she dashed to her closet. Heart racing and her body trembling in fear. 

She heard the footsteps of her adoptive mother enter her room she curled into a ball and tensed her body. Her throat was dry, and she braced herself for a beating.

Instead, Angella softly opened her closet door and got down on her knees to be at eye level with Adora. In a worried tone. “Adora sweetie why did you run? Did you hurt yourself?” Adora couldn’t tell what Angella’s motive was. If she moved closer and let herself be open to Angella, she could get a beating. She would get _pow-pows._ Sue would speak softly to her when she was in trouble, and when Adora’s guard was down she would pull her by her ponytail and smack her. She feared that. Angella has never hit her yet. But she deserved it. She was stealing. That cereal wasn’t for her and she knows that.

Adora needed to grovel. If she apologized, she might only get a little hurt. She stuttered “I—I sorry, I was-wasn’t b—being b—bad.”

Angella couldn't understand why she was reacting like this. She extended out her arms for Adora to embrace her. Adora crawled to Angella, dreading the punishment. She wanted to hug her and feel that everything was okay, but she knew it wasn’t. Adora’s head was down. Angella hugged and patted her head in a way to comfort her. She felt Adora’s little body shake under her touch. 

In a moment of silence, Angella offered to her “Baby, if you were hungry you could have had a snack. Do you want me to make you a snack?”

Adora nodded. This could be a trap. She still didn’t know Angella very well. She had such an intimidating demeanor about her that Adora was desperate to please, she wanted her new mom to love her. Maybe this was a sign she liked her and wanted her to stay. 

Angella helped her up. The small child still fearful went downstairs. Adora was still untrusting. She looked around the kitchen and saw in detail how clean and polished this home was compared to her former one. A much sturdier table that was prettier with bigger chairs, it was nothing like the old wooden wobbly dining table she remembered from Sue’s house. The marble top tables and granite flooring was pretty, and it also sent a shiver down her tiny spine at what would happen if she was slammed into the floor or the table. It would hurt. Looking around the cabinets she saw wine glasses hanging and pots and pans hanging from some ceiling thing. At any time Angella could easily take a glass, a pot, or a chair to throw at her. Without thinking, she was slowly backing away from Angella in the kitchen. Unknown to the mother as she opened the freezer door. She turned to Adora and asked, “Would you like something sweet?”

She saw Adora backed into the corner of the entrance. Adora nodded.

Angella questioned, “Why are you backing away?”

Adora moved forward and apologized again.

Angella asked her “Would you like ice cream?”

Adora’s face lit up. Ice cream? Really? She was going to get a yummy treat? Daddy didn’t take them to ice cream since she had messed up and got hurt at his job yesterday. She was so upset over it. 

Adora nodded and made an audible squeak.

Finally showing positive emotions.

Angella was relieved that Adora was finally showing some form of happiness. She placed a bowl down on the table and Adora watched Angella placed two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Angella watched as the little child watch the bowl. Angella decided to make it a sundae. She put some chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream on top of it and took the bowl to the table gesturing for Adora to follow her. Getting a spoon for the little child she saw Adora’s eye light up at eating ice cream. The small child smiled at Angella.

Angella sat next to her, placing one hand under her chin she smiled at the child. Finally seeing the little girl look happy. She hoped this would make her Adora’s favorite. Micah was already Glimmer’s favorite parent. There was no question there. Glimmer’s Father’s Day card to Micah this year said “Favorite parent” on it. She wanted some sort of favor with Adora. She didn’t have that connection with Glimmer. She knew her daughter loved her, but when it came to parents, she favored it was always Micah. She wanted Adora to favor her, she wanted Adora to be her _baby girl_. 

While Adora got to slowly taste the sweet treat that was ice cream she let a spoon full rest on her lip. Still hurting from what happened earlier in the day. 

Angella asked, “Does it hurt still baby?”

Adora nodded as she put the rest of the ice cream in her mouth. 

Angella had her suspicion of what happened earlier. The flinching and fearful way she acted towards Glimmer during dinner time indicated to Angella that something wasn’t right. Adora just falling and losing a baby tooth didn’t make sense. Micah was covering something up. 

Angella asked, “How did your boo-boo happen?”

Adora looking down at her empty bowl and replying, “I fell on accident.” 

Knowing it was a lie she offered “I know what happened sweetie, you can tell me the truth, be honest with me”?

As inviting as this was supposed to be, these were the same words Sue used to trick her into saying things that would get Catra or someone else in trouble. Then make Adora watch the beatings. She didn’t want to sell out Glimmer for what happened in case Angella was secretly a mean mom. She didn’t want to be lied to. She wanted to show she was a smart little girl. 

What came out of her mouth was deeply unsettling for Angella to hear.

Adora wanted to sound smart. She wanted Angella to know she knew her place “I not your real daughter…. I know if, I’m bad I—I, I w-will be sent a-away. I—I don’t w-want to b-be bad and g-go away”

Angella’s face fell at what Adora’s realization was to her circumstance. Did Adora truly feel like she would be sent away at any slight incident?

Angella asked Adora “Sweetie, who told you that?”

Adora without hesitation “S-Sue, she told m-me, that I—I need to be g-good or—or I will get sent away”

Angella shook her head “Adora, sweetheart, I will never send you away”

Adora looked down cautiously at the bowl. Could she trust Angella?

Angella asked, “Did Glimmer see you fall?”

Adora nodded hesitantly.

She then asked, “Did Glimmer make you fall on accident or purpose?”

Adora tried to not shift all the blame on Glimmer “S-she k-kicked the ball a-at my f-feet, and then I fell. I -fell on a-accident and hurt myself.”

Angella’s suspicions were validated. In her mind she was livid. Not only did Micah and Glimmer not tell her about the real reason Adora got hurt. Conveniently Micah never mentioned it. Glimmer should not get a free pass for being mean, eight-years-old, or not. She needed to address this poor behavior now or Glimmer could become a bully to her new sister. 

She watched Adora scratch the back of her head hard and this triggered Angella to ask, “Is your head always itchy?”

Adora nodded. Looking down at her empty bowl she asked “C—can I sleep with m-my light on? The dark scares me, a-and I’m all by m-myself.”

Angella offered “Would you like for me to stay with you in your room until you fall asleep?”

Adora nodded and Angella got her settled into bed. She noted Adora’s movements and lack of eye contact. She started to feel that Micah might be right about Adora being on the autistic spectrum. She was saddened by this. She loves Adora no matter what. She just felt like Adora was more neglected by the State. There was no way her former teachers and doctors didn’t suspect anything. She wanted Adora to have the best life possible. 

Adora cuddled up to her. She watched as the little girl began to drift off to sleep. She stayed for a little while longer after she fell asleep. Just to make sure she was in a deep slumber before getting up from the bed.

It wasn’t until the morning when getting the girls ready for the day was when Angella made her aggression towards Micah clear. Letting him sleep in longer. The way was planned for Glimmer to be with her aunt while Angella took Adora to all her new doctors’ appointments. She would see her new pediatrician, dentist, and eye doctor. She also wanted to get her a tiny haircut as she noticed the little girl had some dead ends, and it looked like her hair was a little uneven in the back with her hair down. 

While the girls ate breakfast together. She made them eat yogurt and berries. Something Adora never had before. 

Micah came down extra chipper. He walked over to his wife and tried to kiss her “Morning, love” 

Only to have Angella coldly reply. “Good morning, _Micah_ ”

Micah’s eyes widened _. Oh no. I messed up something._

She never calls him by her first name unless he has messed up. He didn’t know what could have gotten him in trouble. He didn’t leave the toilet seat up or park in her spot or anything. He hasn’t missed any anniversaries or bills due, so what could have Angie mad?

He sat next to Glimmer and glanced over to Adora, seeing some discomfort in her face as he sat at the table. He saw that her chair was slightly shuffled closer to Angella as if she didn’t want to be close to Glimmer or him. 

As Angella sat down at aggressively placed his plate down, he figured out what must have happened. Adora must have told Angella about how she hurt her lip before Micah could tell Angella he knew Glimmer did it on accident. 

He shot Adora a look as she ate. This little girl might be timid, but her timing to form drama is spot on to a child that is a manipulator. If she was honest yesterday with all of them, there would be now impending discord. The last thing he needs today is Angella to get into a _mood._

As the two girls got up at the same time. Adora still was jumping at Glimmer.

Micah turned to his wife asked “Sweetie, is everything okay?”

She paused for a moment to take a sip of tea and replied, “I got to have a little late-night snack with Adora last night, in talking to her I received a bit of information that verified something I was worried about yesterday.”

He ponderous replied “Oh?”

She sharply answered, “You must have known that Glimmer hurt Adora, right?”

Micah replied, “Glimmer didn’t tell me until I tucked her into bed, and Adora didn’t tell me the truth when I asked her.”

Angella glared and placed her teacup down “You seem more disappointed in Adora than _Glimmah_ ,”

Micah defined “I’m not. I told Glimmer she shouldn’t have done that. She isn’t off the hook. But Adora does need to vocalize her problems with us, we can't read her mind.”

Angella’s eyes continue to narrow at him. Not wanting him to be right. Adora does need to tell them what is wrong with her, but she can't hold her accountable for not doing so, her upbringing has most likely left her socially delayed.

Micah then comments on what he said previously “I think when she goes to the doctor today…. You need to ask for an autism evaluation.”

Angella scoffed “You know a diagnosis takes months; they won't confirm anything until she has been tested.”

He got up from his chair and kissed her forehead “Well, we need to start the process now” with that he left her alone to her thoughts. 

He asked, “Anything you need from me while I’m about with Glimmer?”

She shook her head. She was worried for Adora. It started to stew with Angella that Adora may be on the spectrum. She had noticed some of Adora’s traits were akin to someone on the spectrum. It made her worry about what to do and what if Adora does have autism. What if Adora becomes overstimulated and has a breakdown in a place with people. What if people cruelly judge her? What if she is bullied? Children can be so cruel. Parents and adults too….. didn’t want Adora to go through any additional trauma. Even as a doctor, she was not an expert in the autism field. A major misconception people had with her title was that they assumed she was a master of all ailments, but all doctors specialize in specific fields. As a plastic surgeon working in the ER, she typically dealt with major and minor cosmetic procedures. From a guy cutting his finger off with a hacksaw by mistake or cosmetic implants, she did not a long resume in the field of mental health she felt the medical industry has failed many people as some of her most damaged patients are addicted to medication. As a woman who swears by multiple vitamins and has a zero-pain killer policy for her family. She dreaded the potential medication cocktail they might brew up for Adora. 

In their bedrooms, Adora looked panicked at all the bright colors and different patterns of her new clothes. Sue made them dress so plain, white, red, black, grey, sometimes brown, but Adora was looking at yellow shirts, blue shirts, shirts with stripes and designs on them. Picking out clothes yesterday was bad enough, she had to ask Glimmer for help and Micah teased her for taking too long. She didn’t want to ask Glimmer for help or ask her new dad. They were mean to her. She needed to avoid them. She picked out her shirt and pants based on comfort. A familiar color she liked, a new pair of red sweatpants and a grey shirt with buttons on it. To her it was comfy. The shirt looked nice and the pants felt good. In reality, she was a mismatched mess. A dressy shirt with comfy casual pants. With her dirty old sneakers because they felt comfortable. Her hope was Angella would like her the most in this house. She gave her ice cream last night. That might be a sign she is loved by Angella. If Micah and Glimmer don’t like her, she can at least be loved by Angella. In foster care she knew Sue didn’t love them, _she wasn’t getting paid enough by the State to love them_ , but she knew Catra loved her, and her other foster friends did. 

Stepping out of her room she looked up to see Angella. Unable to read her face she mistook Angella’s puzzled look for one of excitement. Adora thought Angella was happy to see her. Adora raised her arms a little and declared “Ready,”

Angella couldn’t tell if Adora was being serious or not. Nothing she wore matched. 

Angella questioned “Are you being funny?” assuming Adora’s silly mismatching was a joke. 

Adora was unsure by her tone that Angella was either questioning or furious with her. The blonde jumped a little and stuttered “T-these, these feel soft, I—I like them,” she looked around and saw that Micah and Glimmer had poked their heads out from their rooms to see Angella speaking to Adora. The blonde looked down in humiliation. Her face turning red as she realized she is making herself look bad in front of her entire new family. 

“She needs extra help with picking out clothes Angie, I picked out her outfit yesterday,”

Adora looked at him with a hurt expression as her mouth opened a little. He just tattled on her in front of Angella. This didn’t feel like such a big deal to anyone else, Angella didn’t mind picking out Adora’s outfit for the day. For Adora, it felt like she was doing something wrong. 

Angella ushered Adora back into her room to get her a better outfit for today. Angella was happier about this, she had picked out so many cute clothes for Adora, she was happy to get her in something she picked out. Adora sat on her bed, taking her shoes off, and looking sadly at the ground. Angella joyfully picked out a brown jumper and a white shirt. Picking out brown dress shoes to go with it. She was happy to show Adora this bright and cheery outfit. Unable to hide her sadness Adora just nodded. Angella left the room to give her privacy to get dressed. When she emerged, she noticed Adora was distracting her head again. Still unable to put her hair up herself, she was wearing it down again. 

Heading downstairs Angella saw Glimmer and Micah head off. Micah informed her “We’re going to go to the park first, and then I’m going to drop her off at Lance’s so she can play with Bow today.”

Adora heard the words “Park” and rushed downstairs. Squeezing her feet in the tight dress shoes Angella picked out for her. They hurt her feet, but she knew she had to deal with it unless she wanted to anger her new mother any further. Adora rushed to Angella’s side looking up at her with a pleading hope that she was going to the park too. She stuttered “A-are, we going to-to the park?”

Angella frowned and shot a look at Micah for saying it out loud that he was taking Glimmer somewhere fun without her. Angella dreaded saying it, but she had to let Adora down. 

“No, sweetie,” she said to Adora. “Today we are taking you to the doctors and then to the dentist and the salon, okay?”

Adora frowned and asked, “C-can I go to the park later?”

Angella looked at her sadly “It will be too late, love, I will take you another time,”

Adora looked down again. She nodded in sadness. 

All three of them could feel the uncomfortable tension. Glimmer felt bad that she was going now. It dawned on Adora that she was not getting the same treatment as Glimmer was. She realized she was far from favored in her new home. She gave a glance up to Micah. _He doesn’t like me._ Adora thought. _Boys are so mean and bad! Big adult boys are the meanest! Sue was right! Men are mean!_

Micah and Glimmer said their goodbyes. Micah giving Angella a hug and a Kiss on the lips before leaving. He leaned down to try and kiss Adora’s forehead. Only to have the little one put her hands up in defense and back away. She hid behind Angella, causing the three of them to feel even more awkward than before. Inadvertently offending Glimmer and Angella in the process and hurting Micah’s feelings by rejecting the affection. Angella let out a light gasp. Micah felt his heartbreak a little at Adora’s rejection. Adora looked up into his eyes with a mixed look of fear and hatred. If yesterday's incident was bad, then today was proof Adora was not in the least bit fond of Micah, or Glimmer, as the blonde shot her brunette sister a look. 

Angella frowned at this gesture as the two left and got her purse and got Adora in the car. 

Pulling out Angella wanted to scold Adora for being cold but was unsure how to handle the situation. If Adora was autistic, then affection might upset her. She cant be cross with her over her being unable to generously enjoy affection. She frowned at the thought of not being able to hug her new daughter.

The doctor's office was something Adora was not happy about. _Glimmer gets to play and I have to get shots._

Adora sat on the bench, shoes off. Looking down at her feet. She nervously glanced at Angella on her phone. She wanted to say something to catch Angella’s interest. She knew she had nothing exciting to say to her new mother. She knew the park was out of the question, she also knew she had to go to the dentist and eye doctor today too. She didn’t want to go to any of those places. 

The doctor came, examined Adora, asked her some questions, checked her tongue, eyes, ears, and heart rate. He asked Adora how she was feeling. Adora with thinking told him the truth “Sad,” catching Angella off guard he asked, “Aw, why are you sad?”

Adora didn’t look at him and replied “I—I gotta get shots, and I can’t go to the park today, b-because I need to go to the doctor.”

The doctor gave an uncomfortable look to Angella. He was in the odd place of watching Angella look as if she saw someone kick her puppy. 

The situation became more depressing as Adora received two shots. The little girl wince and whimper under the sting of the needles. In a small attempt to cheer the near sobbing child, the doctor offered her a lollipop and offered for her to go back into the kids waiting while he talked to Angella in private. 

He leaned against the bench and asked Angella about how she felt. “I take it Adora, has been in foster care for her whole life?”

Angella agreed and confirmed she had a lot of friends in her foster home and at her old school. 

He asked her “Is she on the spectrum? Nothing on her files indicates she was examined for autism.”

“We were hoping to get her a diagnosis. All her records indicate she was presumed to be partially deaf but come to find out that might not be the case at all.”

“Does she use hearing aids?”

Angella shook her head “Not since we adopted her… she doesn’t focus on people's faces or makes eye contact. She flinches and backs away from us at any inclination of physical affection,”

He asked Angella in a softer and concerned tone “Is it confirmed or speculated she has been abused? Physical? Mentally? sexually?”

Angella felt a chill. Worried about what things happened to Adora in Sue’s care. She shook her head and answered, “We think there was neglect and disciplinarian abuse, we are unsure of anything else.”

He recommended, “I believe she needs to see an autism specialist and therapist for the mentally challenged and retarded children.”

Angella let out a fake cough “Uh, retarded isn’t a word most medical professionals use anymore, Doctor Sterns.”

Angella felt mild offense at him referring to Adora as _mentally challenged_. Why are all words to describe a child or person with different needs too offensive? Seriously, why it takes the medical field so long to stop using the word retard?

He didn’t take her offensive seriously and shrugged it off “Medical terms change so frequently, I’ve been practicing medicine longer than you, my dear, I’m over sixty.”

Angella wanted too badly to snap at him but didn’t due to not wanting to affect Adora and her needs. She accepted the referral. 

Of all times she wished she could slam a door, the pediatrician's office only had anti-slam doors. 

She couldn’t hide her frustration as she walked over to Adora and told her to get ready to leave. Fearful of her mother’s voice she did what she asked. Not bothering to tell her that her feet hurt from the shoes. Angella was able to cool off a little in the car ride over to the dentist. While Adora was getting her teeth cleaned she made a call to the referral. Only for a familiar voice, she didn’t want to hear at a time of distress. 

_“Etheria County Medical associates of mental health, Dr. Castaspella Angeles speaking.”_

Angella wanted to hang out right away. How could she have forgotten that her sister-in-law works for the same medical group she is a part of?

Angella keeps her composure as she speaks “Hello, Casta, it is your sister-in-law, I was referred to you by Adora’s pediatrician,”

A short pause came over Casta as she replied bitterly “Oh, Adora is home with you now? Lovely, I remember asking you about telling me when she came home so we can throw her a party, but I guess that was too much to ask for, right?”

Angella replied sharply “This is a professional call, Casta, so let's put in a pin in that topic for another day, shall we?”

She heard Casta exhale deeply through her nose before asking “How may I help you, _Doctor Brighton_.”

Angella grinned at being called by her professional name. 

“Adora may need a diagnosis, she is speculated to be on the spectrum. Due to her being on State medical her whole life, it went undetected, so we need to set up a therapy session with you to discern her actual needs”.

She dreaded whatever smart remark was going to come.

Casta surprised her with a supportive reply “Of course, we can have her in a session this week, and I can make some home calls for her, I can even stop by today,”

Angella blinked and thought for a second. Casta being over would not be the most fun for her, but Adora’s needs are the most important thing right now.

Angella agreed for Castaspella to visit today. She hoped Casta would be a subtle introduction. A partnered aunt that lives close, hopefully not too over the top. If Adora is autistic, an overly affectionate, loud, and in-your-face aunt might be traumatizing. If she rejected Micah’s affection, she would defiantly reject Casta’s. she hopes she rejects Casta… then she can try to get a different therapist referral. Angella immediately stopped herself from thinking that. She wanted Adora to love the entire family; even Castaspella. Even though Casta had wronged Angella in the past, and only Angella is still hurt by it, it doesn’t mean she would want Micah, Glimmer, or Adora to look at her differently.

Adora’s appointment was over. She got a sticker for having clean teeth. Getting her tooth knocked out yesterday had no dangerous side effects as it was already loose. She also got a paddle ball from the density for losing a tooth. 

In the car, Angella started talking on her phone with an associate on the Bluetooth speaker. Adora nervously darted her eyes around the backseat. Looking out the windows she had no idea where she was going. Where she was and when they would get to the next stop. After two appointments and being a good patient girl, the juice she had for breakfast had now filled her bladder and she needed to go the bathroom. Badly. Usually, Sue wouldn’t keep them out all day for appointments. Adora still had another appointment to go to. Would Angella not let her go to the bathroom if she asked. She looked at Angella from the back seat _. She is on the phone with work. She might yell at me for interrupting. Or, she might say I can’t go_. Adora crossed her legs tightly and squirmed. _If I make an accident, I’ll get pee on me and the car! Angella will be even madder at me!_

Her eyes watered a little. She wanted to cry she had to pee so bad. Angella has been on the phone for minutes now, and she had no way of telling her anything!

she noticed Adora was uncomfortably squirming in the back. 

She asked her “Adora, do you need the restroom?”

The child nodded and held herself. 

Angella ended her call. 

Pulling into a McDonald’s parking lot so Adora could go in and use the restroom. Sitting in the fast-food establishment she internally cringed at the disgusting food smell. She was one of the biggest supporters of banning unhealthy foods. She hated everything about McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy’s, and Subway! She finally noticed Adora limping a little as she walked out of the bathroom, she asked her “Are your feet okay?”

Adora nervously replied “T-the back of my feet h-hurt,”

She gestured for Adora to sit down at the table with her so she could examine her feet. “Show mommy,” 

Adora paused and thought for a second what Angella meant by that. Remember Angella is technically mommy to her now she lifted her foot and Angella took her little brown dress shoe off. To her shock, she saw that the heel was red from blood! Adora’s sock was bloody too!

Angella gasped and asked Adora “Sweetie, why didn’t you say anything?” her voice getting a little shrill. Catching the glare of two other moms sitting a few tables away. Adora mistook her shrill question for disappointment and instantly started crying. Now people were starring at Angella and Adora.

Adora sputtered out “S-sorry I—I didn’t mean to ruin m-my shoes.” 

Covering her eyes as she cried Angella awkwardly tried to shush the weeping child but to no avail. Some mothers gave her a dirty look, as to them they thought Angella was scolding Adora for ruining her shoes instead of worrying about her daughter’s well-being. Glimmer was never a crier. Adora was a much more sensitive child. Adora calmed down a little. Rubbing her eyes, she bit at her forearm. Angella jumped a little at this. _Is this where her bruises came from?_

Angella took Adora’s arm and examined it. Seeing the fresh bite mark and two older bruises in the middle of healing. She looked back up at Adora. The smaller child tensing up. Preparing for slap. Angella noticed Adora’s fearfulness and gently rubbed her forearm. “Sweetie? Why did you bite yourself?”

Adora couldn’t keep her eyes focused on her new mother. Looking away she softly replied “I don’t know… I—I j-just do it. I always did it”

For a parent; especially a doctor this was a painful explanation. Unable to control stims that can hurt her must be awful for Adora. This sweet little girl must have gone through so much. How can Angella communicate with Adora? She didn’t respond to her the way Glimmer did. She cocked her head a little to the right and asked her “Honey, where all these appointments too much for you today?”

Adora hesitantly nodded and meekly replied “My arms and mouth hurt a little”

Her mother asked, “Would you like to go to the salon another day?”

Adora nodded and fidgeted with her hands. 

Angella looked around. She had to turn today around. She had made all this up to Adora. Of course, a little kid wouldn’t understand and just settle for a day of nothing but doctor's appointments. Her knowing that Glimmer is off playing must have made today ten times worse for her. 

This McDonalds' has a play place. 

She asked Adora “Sweetie, if you let mommy bandage up your feet, you can play in the play place, and after I will get you a happy meal. How does that sound?”

Adora’s eye went wide as she beamed. “R-really?”

Angella nodded. She finally got Adora to smile at her genuinely; it was the first time since the first time Adora met her back last spring. 

She placed bandages on the back of Adora’s little feet and she watched as Adora went off to play. She was happy to see only two other children were in the play place and the two made friends with Adora fast. Angella did her best to ignore the fact that the play place looked a little dirty and she could only imagine how black the bottoms of Adora’s feet will be after, but it didn’t matter. She was making her new baby girl happy. 

She sent a text to Micah and Casta to let them know their plans had changed. 

After the time of play and getting something to eat, Adora was happy. 

They were on their way home. 

Carrying Adora in, Angella had Adora in her arms. One hand had her purse and another wear the ruined shoes and socks from Adora’s outfit. Adora asked her “Am I too heavy?”

Angella shook her head “No, baby you are okay”

Adora tightened her grip around Angella and commented “I eat a lot of food. I like food,”

Angella chuckled “That’s good, sweetheart.”

Adora rested her head on Angella’s shoulder as Angella made her way to the door. She commented in a soft voice, free of stuttering “I like when you say that.”

Angella questioned “Say what?” 

Adora lifted her head. “When you say sweetheart, and baby, and sweetie. It’s like how the moms at school and the park talk to their kids,”

Angella frowned at this. The young girl must have heard how kind other parents were to their children and longed for it. 

Adora then meekly asked “I-I’m allowed to c-call, you mom? Can I?”

Angella felt her throat go a little dry. This moment she has been waiting for. She looked at Adora lovingly “Of course you can.”

Adora offered “I can c-call you, mommy?”

Angella pressed a kissed her forehead “Yes, my sweet girl,” _Don’t cry Angella! This is a big emotional milestone! Don’t ruin it._

Opening the door she got Adora settled in. Getting her into some comfy clothes and getting her to sit down and watch some TV. She felt such a sense of relief that she was able to make Adora happier after a long day of running errands. She changed her clothes and began to make dinner when the front door opened. She smiled seeing her husband and daughter walk in. Both having smiles on their faces. Two other figures walked in after them. Angella’s smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Castaspella walk in with gift bags in her arms, a pizza in hand, and Juliet with a 2-litter bottle of soda and another gift bag. The two former friends shared an awkward glance at each other as Casta made her presence known. 

“Where is my new niece!” she beamed at Angella. 

Quickly the British mother shot her a look of annoyance. 

Adora sat up from the couch and looked over to all the people in the house. 

Casta placed the pizza down on the kitchen table, right in front of the vegetables Angella was in the middle of cutting up. Flashing a triumphant smile at the British woman and walked back into the living room. Seeing Adora shyly sit on the couch, Casta walked over to her while extending her arms out “Oh, you must be my new niece Adora!”

Angella walked into the living room and angrily looked at Casta. Forcefully moving in on Adora’s space. In a guilty and jealous thought, she wished Adora would not be fond of Casta’s boisterous attitude. To her dismay Adora looked at her, giving Casta the same shy and nervous smile that she gave Angella when they first met. Casta sat next to her and commented “You are so pretty, Adora”

Adora looked down, her cheeks turning pink as she quietly replied “Y-your pretty too,”

With arms open again, Casta asked “Can your auntie have a hug?”

Angella crossed her arms, hoping for rejection. Glancing over to Micah, she knew he was wanting the same thing. Instead, Adora hugged her tightly. 

Both parents looked at each other. Giving half-hearted smiles to one another. Glad for Adora to feel comfortable around Castaspella, but not proud of themselves for needing an outside source to make their daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this series is done by Not-So-Average-Fangirl on Twitter. 
> 
> Please check out their work at:
> 
> https://twitter.com/notsoavgfangirl/status/1315827112696143877?s=20
> 
> Illustration for the first chapter is this link:https://twitter.com/notsoavgfangirl/status/1315827112696143877/photo/1


End file.
